Love Games
by Supadude51
Summary: When Fairy Tail gets invited to Sabertooth for a party, some of the girls stay behind and decide to play a game. At least, whatever Mira considers a game. Join some of the girls as they reveal who they love to each other. Also, Laxus is there, but he's asleep so he doesn't count. Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, Kinabra, Jerza, Lyredy, Rowen, Miraxus, Freegura, RoYu, and Stili. Now slightly AU!
1. Let's Play a Game

**Hello Fanfiction! I have been gone for some time and I have really been wanting to get back to writing, so I decided to start the end of my break off with a story for my new favorite fandom, Fairy Tail! Sorry if the story is a little clunky, I have been out of practice for a while.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, all characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**

**Warning: Might be a little OOC, and might include some ship bashing. This takes place after the Tartarus arc, Crime Sorciere has officially joined Fairy Tail, and pretty much every character has meet one another, even the characters not featured in this story. Also, there might be some crack ships, so if you do not like, please kindly leave.**

* * *

><p>The Fairy Tail guild was extremely quiet and empty for a Friday. The guild members were out partying at Sabertooth celebrating...something. If one were to ask those who were going, one would get answers varying from a birthday to an anniversary or in some strange cases a baby shower. Honestly, most were sold on the idea at the word party and paid little attention to the actual reason for the party. It mattered not though, as Fairy Tail was always looking for an excuse to party, as expected from the wildest guild around, not including Quatro Cerberus. Yes, everyone in Fairy Tail was currently enjoying a relaxing and fun-filled day of partying. Well, almost everyone.<p>

"Ugh!" the blonde celestial wizard groaned as her head hit the hardwood surface of the bar. "There is _nothing_ to do around here!"

Her bluenette friend rubbed her back in a comforting manner while saying, "Well you have me. And if you are so bored, why didn't go to the party with everyone else?"

"Because," Lucy explained again for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, "I just wanted a day of peace and quiet without the fear of being caught in the crossfire of the many fights that are had throughout the day."

"And you got that, didn't you?" Mirajane asked with a sweet smile behind the bar, as she cleaned out the glasses that were left behind in her fellow guild members hurry to get to the party.

"Well, yeah," Lucy groaned in exasperation, "but I realized that I'm more used to a chaotic atmosphere than a calm one."

Mirajane then suddenly got a wicked gleam in her eyes that went unnoticed by both Lucy and Levy. "Well, I have a little game we could play to pass the time." She said with an overly cheerful tone that was noticed by the two girls.

They shot each other worried glances before Levy asked, "What kind of game?"

Mirajane put down the glass, her busy work now forgotten, as she giggled and clapped her hands excitedly at the prospect of playing her favorite game with her two vict-err...friends. That's right. Friends.

"Well it is a very simple game," Mirajane explained as she walked around the bar to sit next to the two young women. "I ask one of you about a person, and then you have to say how you think about that person romantically."

"What?!" The two best friends exclaimed, They were suddenly very content with just sitting around and doing nothing until the rest of the guild returned. There was no way they were playing this game, though it seemed more like gossip than an actual game, with Mira. Especially Mira.

Their screams of surprise had the, soon revealed as unfortunate, side effect of alerting the other girls that were also resting in the guildhall. Namely Erza, Evergreen, Lisanna, Kinana, Juvia, Meredy, and Wendy. Actually Laxus was there too, but if he heard, he didn't really give any indication of it. They all seemed to have had the same idea that Lucy and Levy did, to use this day of partying as a day of rest.

"Sorry, but we aren't interested," Lucy told the white-haired beauty as the blonde laid her head against the bar, this time to hide the blush that was spreading across her face.

"Oh come on! Please!" Mirajane pleaded with her best pouty face. "No one ever wants to play with me!"

"No thanks," Levy told her as the bluenette joined the blonde in her current activity of hiding her blush.

"How about, if you let me ask you about who you like, then I'll let you girls ask me about who I like? And I swear all of this stays between us," Mirajane was practically on her knees begging Lucy and Levy to play her dumb game, if it could even be called a game.

"Sounds like fun!" Lisanna chirped from a rather large and empty table nearby, overhearing the conversation.

"It would certainly be interesting to know more about each other," Erza added, coming over to the table Lisanna sat.

"I love learning about how people feel about one another!" Meredy proclaimed as she joined the the two girls at the table.

Pretty soon, all the other girls decided to join, whether it was due an actual desire to play or it out of sheer boredom, the reason varied from person to person. The only people who did not join at this point were Levy, Lucy, and Laxus, who was asleep with his headphones on his ears on the second floor, so he didn't really count. After thinking about it for awhile and discussing it quietly so the rest of the group couldn't hear, they finally told the She-Devil they would play. Besides the only people in the guild were the ten of them and a sleeping Laxus. It wasn't as if the people who they were going to be talking about were going to be listening to the conversation.

"Alright!" Mira giggled as she wiggled with excitement on her bar stool. "First," Mirajane looked around the table and decided to go clockwise. "Erza! How do feel about Jellal?"

Erza had a glass of water and had begun to drink it it when Mirajane said the name of the first boy. After a good minute of trying not to die, Erza managed to choke out, "What?!"

"Well, he has been in the guild for sometime, and I know used to have feelings for him. I just want to know if those feelings have come back up now that he's back," Mira explained with an innocent smile.

"I would like to know, too!" Meredy chimed in. "It's been killing ever since I found out about his feelings for you!"

"He has feelings for me?" Erza asked, a little shocked, her face turning the color of her hair.

"Well duh!" Meredy exclaimed bouncing in her seat. "Why do you think he always acts so dumb whenever you're around?"

"I just assumed that he was just clumsier now," Erza responded as she tried, and failed, to hide the increasing blush on her face.

"Forget about that!" Mirajane interrupted before the conversation could go on any longer. "Just hurry up and tell us!"

The rest of the girls leaned in closer to the table, wanting to hear what Erza said with perfect clarity. Erza gulped and spoke with the calmest voice she could muster, "I guess...er...I suppose that if...uh...I _had_ to pick a man to be with that...um...Jellal would be acceptable." Erza had to fight the urge to cover her ears as the table erupted into shrieks. "Alright, can we just move on."

"Okay, fine," Mirajane told her kind-of-not-so-ex-rival. She decided that it was time to shift the focus onto someone else. "Now, Erza gets to ask Lisanna about some she likes."

Erza's embarrassed look quickly turned into one of mischief causing Lisanna begin to worry. It's fine, Lisanna told herself, as long as she doesn't ask about-"Sting Eucliffe! How do you feel about the master of the Sabertooth guild?"

The other girls ooh-ed while Mira looked slightly confused. "Sting?" Mira asked uncertain about Erza choice. "I thought you would have asked about Bickslow."

Lisanna was happy that the attention was off of her for the moment. She was also happy that it appeared that only one person could be asked about at a time. Honestly she wasn't really sure what she felt about either boy. They were both kind of nice, and they certainly weren't ugly, but she wasn't sure which she liked better.

Sadly, Mirajane noticed her sister's expression and the devious look on Mirajane's face told Lisanna that she had run out of luck. "Why don't we let Lisanna tell us? So which is it Lissy? Sting or Bickslow?"

"Uh..." Lisanna wasn't sure what to say. No matter who she picked, she was going to get bitten in the end. "...Sting? Yeah, Sting." Cue another round of shrieks by the others. Lisanna figured that at least if the information being told here did get leaked, at least she and Sting didn't share the same guildhall. So it might cut back on the embarrassment she would feel. Maybe. "So, now I get to ask Meredy right?" Lisanna asked, hoping to move the attention onto anyone but her.

"Correct!" The Maguilty Sense mage affirmed.

Now it was Lisanna's turn to cause some embarrassment. "Alright then, how do you feel about a certain ice-make stripper?"

Meredy had a confused look on her face, while Juvia was seething. 'How dare Lisanna try to turn Juvia's friend into Juvia's love rival?' Juvia thought.

"I think that Gray's okay, but I'm not really into him that much," Meredy said, looking at Juvia as if to tell her, 'Don't worry, he's all yours.'

"No, not Gray silly," Lisanna giggled. "I was talking about Lyon."

"Oh," Meredy supported a slight blush on her face, but whether it was from misinterpreting the question or from having to answer the question, no one was sure. "Well, I guess he's a little more than okay…" More squeals erupted from the table as the color of Meredy's face matched the color of her hair.

Truthfully, Meredy harbored a slight crush for Lyon from when she first saw him at the Grand Magic Games. It quickly grew into more than a slight crush when Meredy met Lyon sometime later when Juvia invited the pinkette to a party being thrown at Lamia Scale. To say that Meredy wasn't charmed by Lyon was an understatement. Though what else could she expect from one of Ur's pupils. Meredy began to understand what Juvia felt about Gray...though not to the point where Meredy was stalking Lyon, she could definitely understand how love could drive a person to do such a thing.

Meredy realizing it was her turn was a little disappointed because she knew her turn was going to wasted. "So Juvia, what do you think about Gr-"

"JUVIA IS ABSOLUTELY IN LOVE WITH GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia almost exploded with the amount of excitement she felt when she answered the question. The girls at the tabled laughed, expecting this reaction from the Rain Woman. "Wendy-chan," Juvia started, turning to the young Dragon Slayer who sat beside her, "Juvia wants to know what romantic feelings you have for Romeo-kun."

"Huh?!" Wendy exclaimed, clearly taken back by what her older friend just said. Wendy had noticed Romeo before, and, yeah, she sort of liked it when they went together on missions alone, and it wasn't like she hadn't caught herself looking at his developing muscles before, but they were young. Too young according to Carla, who had recently begun to remind Wendy of that fact more and more lately. As Wendy thought of all the things she heard from Cana that she was too young for, Wendy felt her face become uncomfortably warm.

"I think you two would be so cute together!" Mirajane told the young bluenette.

"Oh, they would make an adorable couple!" Evergreen agreed.

"The cutest!" Meredy nodded.

"I see the way he looks at you," Kinana added for the first time. "He's like a little love sick puppy!"

The girls at the table let out a collective "Aww!" Well, minus Wendy of course. She was busy wishing that she had asked Doranbolt to teach her teleportation magic.

"But we're too young!" Wendy protested over the cooing of her so-called friends.

"So, you're saying that if you were older, you'd go out with him?" Erza asked with her eyebrows raised and a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, sure, whatever…" Wendy mumbled becoming even more flustered when she gave her answer, her hoping that it would get the ladies off her case. Judging by the way they were squealing, Wendy guessed that she lucked out. If only this time. As she looked to her left, she gulped knowing what she was going to ask the person. And Wendy was sure that the reaction she was going to get would be anything but pleasant. "So...Evergreen...how do you feel about Elfman?"

Wendy and the rest of the girls shielded themselves and covered their eyes preparing for the worst. Instead Evergreen simply stated, "Elfman is a kind man, but he just isn't my type. That's all." When the Fairy girls opened their eyes, they saw a very calm looking Evergreen, though the slight tint of red in her cheeks went unnoticed by no one.

Evergreen, quick to change who was the focus of attention for once, turned to Kinana and asked the barmaid, "You know, that Dragon Slayer, Cobra, seems to like you a fair bit. So how about you tell us how you feel about him."

Kinana blushed, "Oh, Erik is very kind, sweet, and he's admittedly a little attractive, but we've agreed to just stay friends. At least until we figure out how we would approach a relationship considering our history." This caused the girls to gush at how adorable the two were together and them wishing the best for the two of them.

Thus, it was Levy's turn. She and Lucy had remained mostly silent throughout the "game," hoping that they would be forgotten. However, when the group realized who's turn it was, their eyes lit up in delight. Levy almost fainted from the thought of saying who she had a crush on. She could only hope that Kinana guessed wrong. The chances of that though were slim.

"So Levy, what's up with you and Gajeel?" Kinana asked before giggling along with the other girls. Of course she got it right. Levy cursed her terrible luck and tried to think of a way to say her feelings without embarrassing herself. That task seemed rather impossible though.

Levy closed her eyes and took the deepest breath that she could manage and answered, "Well, we are really good friends, and I guess since Jet and Droy decided that they wanted to make their own team together, Gajeel and Lily are like my new Team Shadow Gear. Gajeel and I work together on a level that I never really experienced with either Jet or Droy. I suppose I'm just happy that I met Gajeel and he joined Fairy Tail, no matter the circumstances surrounding the events. I just feel this deep connection with him that I never experienced with anyone else." All of this Levy said as fast as she possibly could and while she kept her eyes shut, hoping to avoid feeling embarrassed by her friends.

However, when she felt the weight of her nine friends crushing her, she opened her eyes to a sight she did not expect. All of the girls were hugging her with tears in their eyes. Apparently, Levy's speech was very moving. After several minutes of this, the ladies finally let the bluenette go, the small girl feeling like she was just in a compactor.

"Well Levy," Mirajane choked out through her sniffles, "it's your turn."

"Right..." Levy said, turning to Lucy with a sorry look on her face. "Sorry about this Lulu, but do you love Natsu?" The other girls started giggling, unable to contain their excitement about hearing Lucy's answer.

Lucy sighed, wanting to just get it over with. "Well, I'm not sure if you could call the relationship Natsu and I have 'love.' Considering everything that we have gone through together, I would say that what we have isn't really love. It's a lot simpler than that. I'm always there for him, and he's always there for me. We connect in a way that I don't think I ever could with anyone else. Sure he's handsome, funny, and charming in an ignorant kind of way, but that's what really drawn me to him. He's the best friend I have, or probably will have, and considering that it's Natsu, I'm perfectly fine with that. There is no one else I would rather go on adventures with, even though he can be a tad destructive. He's the first person since my mom who actually cared about me for being me, not the heiress to the Heartfilia Konzern. I don't think I could ever ask for anything more from him, yet he keeps giving me more of himself every day without me asking. I would have never thought that I could ever meet someone as loyal and trustworthy as Natsu, and I find myself sometimes thinking how lucky I was that I found him. So, I guess say that I love him doesn't even begin to describe how I feel about him. I just wish that he wasn't so dense and actually notice how I feel about him…" Lucy trailed off, finally running out of steam to continue. This time, the girls at the table were actually crying as they hugged Lucy. They were outright sobbing as they threatened to crush the life out of their blonde friend.

"Okay," Mirajane finally said after many, many minutes of crying and hugging, "Well, I guess that's everyone. Well I sure did have a lot of fun tod-"

"Not so fast, Mira!" Lucy interrupted. "You still have to go," there was no way that everyone was going to spill their secrets while she got to keep her's, "and I want to know how you feel about Laxus!"

The girls giggled and nodded in agreement, except for Lisanna. "Well, what about Freed? I've seen several instances where he and Mira got a little more friendly than two friends should." The girls erupted into laughter at the shade of red Mirajane's face got.

"Well, Mirajane can tell us which one she loves," Erza said with a wicked grin on her face.

"I can't answer a question like that when one of those people are in this very room!" Mirajane protested. All the girls looked up at Laxus and realized she was in the right for once. Everyone they were forced to talk about was over at Sabertooth, while Laxus was right there. It wasn't fair for Mira, but it also wasn't fair for her to get off so easily...

"I have an idea!" Meredy interrupted. All attention turned to her. First, Mira nod your head yes or no, is the boy you like one of those two, Laxus or Freed?" Yes. "Okay, now hold up one finger for Laxus, and two fingers for Freed. Oh, and make sure you're watching Laxus to be extra sure that he isn't peeking!" Mirajane kept her eyes on Laxus as she held up one finger. All the girls laughed when Mirajane's face became an even deeper shade of red than before.

"Boy, I'm a little tired," Evergreen started as she stood up and stretched, "I'm going to go use the bathhouse and relax."

The other girls had a dumbfounded look on their faces. The bathhouse. Why didn't they think of that in the first place? It sure would have saved them a lot of embarrassment by the end of the day. Oh well. Better late than never they supposed. Everyone decided to head out immediately to go and relax. Well...almost everyone.

"I still have a little work to do. I'll be there in a few minutes," Mirajane told them as she went back to the bar.

As soon as the last person left, she quickly checked to be sure and went up to the second floor, heading over to the sleeping Dragon Slayer. She thought that looked rather cute when he was sleeping. When he was awake he was always so mean and nasty, though not nearly as much as he used be. He had actually gotten a lot better at being nicer to everyone, but that didn't really do much to change the fact that the man still looked threatening. At least when he was awake. Right now, he looked about as harmless as a kitten. A large, muscular, lightning-filled, cuddly, adorable kitten. With a scar on its face. Mirajane couldn't help but smile at the sight before her. As she turned around to go join the others, she felt someone grab her wrist.

"Hey," Laxus grumbled. "Who did you pick?"

* * *

><p><strong>This might be a two-shot, but it may be longer depending on what people want. Thanks so much for reading and have a Supa-day. (See what I did there? I'm terrible, I know).<strong>


	2. The Formation of Something and Plans

**Hello Fanfiction! I'm back again for the second installment of Love Game. When we last left off, Mirajane discovered that Laxus wasn't really asleep. I wonder what will happen.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, all characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**

**Warning: Might be a little OOC, and might include some ship bashing. This takes place after the Tartarus arc, Crime Sorciere has officially joined Fairy Tail, and pretty much every character has meet one another, even the characters not featured in this story. Also, there might be some crack ships, so if you do not like, please kindly leave.**

* * *

><p>"Hey," Laxus grumbled. "Who did you pick?"<p>

Mirajane smacked him on the chest, though with not nearly as much force as she could have. "I can't believe you were listening!" She said in an angry tone.

"And I can't believe you thought I wouldn't hear," He stated calmly as he rose from his seat. "Now seriously, who did you pick?"

A grin grew on Mirajane's face. "Jealous?"

"No," Laxus deadpanned, "I just don't like people saying things about me with my knowledge. So just tell me who you picked."

Mirajane immediately knew how to use this to her advantage. "Freed of course."

Laxus' eye twitched. "Really?"

"Of course," Mira giggled. "Freed's a perfect gentleman."

"I guess, but don't you think he's a little…" Laxus wasn't really sure why he was still carrying on this conversation, but he could see that it was not going to end well.

"A little what, Laxus?"

"You know."

"No, Laxus, I don't."

"You don't notice how he's a little...odd?"

"Everyone's a little odd."

"Yeah, but don't you think that Freed's...a different kind of odd?"

"Different how?"

Laxus was beginning to get irritated, annoyed, and embarrassed by this conversation, and he just wanted to end it. Thinking he found the perfect thing to say to end this little back-and-forth, Laxus told her "Well, I just think that Freed plays for a different team."

"You think he's spying for a rival guild?" Mira asked an innocent look on her face, but Laxus could clearly see the smirk in her eyes. He did not like getting toyed with, and he was already too deep in this conversation to abort. Above all else, he could not believe he was talking about this.

"I mean that...well...I think that Freed's a little...well...gay. There a said it!" Laxus huffed in annoyance and turned around to hide his blush. "I know that you...had a crush on him, but just don't think that he'd be interested." He was sure that he could smell tears, and he didn't have to guess who they belonged to. He wasn't sure why he felt so embarrassed and guilty. Was it about talking about Freed's personal life behind his friend's back to the biggest gossip in the guild, or was it maybe about breaking Mirajane's heart and making her cry? Either way Laxus felt terrible.

Then he heard giggling. Which quickly turned into chuckling. Then he heard someone fall down. Then the chuckling became full out laughter. He turned around to see Mirajane on the ground laughing harder than he had seen in awhile, tears in her eyes, face red, clutching her side. Okay, now he was thoroughly confused. He thought that chicks were usually crushed when they found out the dude they were attracted to was actually attracted to dudes. So, what gives? Why was Mirajane laughing? Did she not believe him?

Apparently, Laxus' confusion was visible, as Mirajane tried to explain herself. "Freed-*giggle*-gay-*laugh*-Kagura!" She managed to wheeze out between her laughter. After she managed to calm down a few minutes later, she took a deep breath and tried again. "Freed isn't gay, he's dating Kagura!"

"What?!" Laxus exclaimed, not sure if he heard Mira correctly. "You mean the gravity-changing, sword-chick from Mermaid's Heel?"

Mira giggled. "Yes, her!"

"But a thought that she…"

"What? Wasn't attracted to any kind of person in a romantic way?"

"Honestly? I kinda thought she was into chicks. But when did this start? I never remember running into anyone from Mermaid's Heel while on a mission."

Mira giggled. "Well that's because you didn't. Freed told me that he officially met Kagura some time ago while on a solo mission, and they started taking more solo requests to meet up and I guess it just happened. They agreed to keep to their, uh, "sexuality-covers," so that no one would suspect."

Laxus was shocked that Freed would go through such an effort to please a person other than the Thunder God himself. "Well, then how do you know?" He thought it was unfair that out of all the people in the guild that knew about his own teammate's romantic life, it was Mirajane. How could Freed trust Laxus with his life, but not his love life?

"I grabbed a love letter he was reading from Kagura out of his hands." Mirajane explained without a single shred of shame.

"So, Freed really loves this girl?" Laxus thought out loud.

"Why? Are you upset that Freed doesn't love you?" Mirajane said with a teasing smile.

"WHAT?! NO!" Laxus protested. "I'm not gay, it's just..."

"Just what?"

"It's just...you know that Freed is dating someone, but you're still crushing on him?" Did Laxus sound...disappointed? "I mean, I get it, wishful thinking and all..." He mumbled, looking away as if to avoid the conversation.

Mirajane hoped she was right about Laxus' feelings, because if she guessed wrong, these next few moments would be the downfall of their friendship. "Well, it's okay, cause I wasn't really interested in Freed all that much." Laxus perked up at these words. A good sign.

"Well then, who are you interested in?" Laxus asked as cool as he could manage. Which is to say that his voice was slightly shaky, and his words lost the cocky tone they normally held. He felt more nervous about Mirajane's answer than he ever felt about anything.

Mirajane sashayed over to Laxus, feeling bolder about her decision, and threw her arms around the man's neck. "You." Her answer was barely a whisper, but Laxus heard it as clear as if she had screamed it at the top of her lungs.

He pulled her closer, their lips crashing together. Neither mage could actually believe this was actually happening. His lips were soft, her's were even softer. He tasted like lightning and liquor; she tasted like sin and sugar. They both decided that was their new favorite flavor. They began to lose themselves in each other's loving embrace. Hands began roaming, warm touched warm, the two new lovers felt their souls intertwining. Laxus started to lower the strap of her dress, more and more of her pale skin becoming visi-"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKK!"

Laxus and Mira immediately pulled away from each other, their faces burning as hot as their passion was a moment ago. They looked down to see who was the source of the noise, and their faces felt even hotter, if that was possible. In the middle of the guildhall was none other than Lisanna, dripping wet, wearing only a bathrobe. She was lucky that she threw on a robe instead of a towel, as that would have dropped to the group when she covered her face at the sick sight she was seeing.

"Ewewewewewewewewewewew!" Lisanna was freaking out. "Gross! I knew you liked him, but really? That? In public?" Mirajane, having gotten over her embarrassment, giggled at her sister's react.

Laxus snorted. "Bet you're wishing that Sabertooth guy was doing this to you," he told the young mage as he wrapped his arms around the older Strauss' waist and took to cuddling Mira from behind. Lisanna's face burned as she mumbled something about checking up on someone and invasion of privacy before turning around and storming off.

Laxus laughed into the top of Mira's head as they watch Lisanna march out of the guildhall. "Shall we resume?"

Mira sighed as she pulled away from Laxus and started to make her way to the entrance, Laxus following closely behind her. "No, I promised I would go to the bathhouse."

"I could join you."

"No boys allowed."

"I can assure you, I'm all man." Laxus purred as he grabbed Mira from behind again and started to kiss the pulse on her neck.

She quickly pulled away before they could get carried away again. "Well, I'll be sure to check for myself later." She giggled as she walked out the door, leaving her new...whatever-he-was behind.

Laxus watched the model as she walked away, a smug grin on his face. He had won Mira's heart, HIM! No one else. Not even Freed...wait. Freed. He and Laxus were going to have a nice long chat about trusting one's teammates when Freed got back from...his solo mission.

They guildhall was down one table when Laxus fell asleep again.

* * *

><p>Lucy loved the bathhouse. The water was so nice, so relaxing. One could just fall asleep by just laying in the bath. Just fall asleep. Sleepy sleepy sleep. Sleepy...sleep...y...slee…..py…...<span>BANG!<span> That made the Celestial Spirit mage. In fact Lucy swore she jump clear out of the water.

The very wet and very naked girls look at source of the noise as they scrambled to find some sort of covering. They were not going to let any old pervert (Makarov, Macao, Wakaba, Cana, etc.) waltz in and take a peek at their bodies. Then they realized it was just Lisanna, so everyone sighed and continued what they were doing.

You never knew with their guildmates. For all the girls knew, one of the boys could have stayed and hid themselves, spying on the girls until they did something like this, just for chance to see any one of them naked. The ladies of Fairy Tail had seen the boys, and girl, pull crazier stunts to see them in their underwear. Nothing was out of the question. If one thing had to be said about the pervs, it was that they were persistent, but whether that was a good or bad thing depended on who was asked.

"You will never believe what I just saw!" Lisanna exclaimed as she took off her robe and joined Lucy in the bath.

"Let me guess, Mirajane was making out with Laxus," Evergreen said, her words dripping with sarcasm. Everyone but Lisanna laughed, the Take-Over mage instead having a shocked look on her face.

"How did you know?!" Lisanna asked. Everyone else in the bathhouse now sharing her shocked expression. Well, almost everyone.

"Really?! They actually were kissing?!" Meredy was the only one in the room that seemed more ecstatic than surprised.

"Not just kissing," Lisanna's blush, which was starting to disappear, came back in full force when she remembered what she walked in on. "They were really getting into it."

"Huh, to think that a few minutes of alone time was all it took," Levy thought out loud. That information would be useful for, uh, one of her very good friends to know for a boy that her friend liked. Her friend did not have blue hair though. And her name was certainly not Levy McGarden. And her friend definitely was not in love with a certain Iron Dragon Slayer. Nope. Her friend was someone entirely different.

Luckily for poor Levy, the other girls seemed to be having the same thoughts themselves. After absorbing that information for what seemed like forever, Mirajane walked in. Thankfully, the others were too deep in thought to notice. Until Erza saw her.

Smirking, Mira's once-former-but-also-current-depending-on-the-situation-rival asked, "So, did you finish all your 'work'?"

The other mages now realized that the person they were (definitely not) hoping to imitate was in the room with them. Mirajane, knowing that all attention was on her, gulped and tried to keep her composure, kinda hoping that none of them knew. "I still I have a little more to do, but I can get to that at another time."

"Oh, I'm sure you're looking forward to it," Evergreen said slyly.

"Well, I'm sure I don't know what you're implyin-"

"HOWDIDYOUGETLAXUSTOKISSYOU?!" Wendy interrupt, asking her question as fast as she could before she lost her nerve. She immediately cover her mouth with both her hands, horrified at what she had done.

"Oh, so you all know?" Mirajane asked. She wished that this would have happened later rather than sooner. She herself wasn't entirely sure about how she felt about what occurred between her and Laxus.

"Yes," Kinana confirmed.

"Now tell us everything!" Meredy could barely contain her excitement.

"Well, I'm not really one to kiss and tell…" Mirajane told her friends, hoping they would respect her decision and leave it alone.

"Too bad!" Evergreen told her, the others nodding in agreement. "This is payback for trying to meddle with our love lives."

"Fine!" Mirajane huffed in annoyance, her wet bangs being blown out of her face. "Well, I went upstairs to check on him, and everything seemed fine so I turned around to go and join you all. But then Laxus grabbed by hand and asked me who I picked. So I told him I picked Freed, and he got jealous that I picked someone other than him. So we started talking and it just sort of happened."

"Just sort of happened?" Lucy repeated, knowing that Natsu would never make a move unless he was told explicitly what to do and when to do it. Unless, of course, he was given some hints. Like a ton of hints. But still, with a lot of work, it could be possible...

"Jealous?" Juvia sighed. She knew that she could never do such a vile thing like pretend to date someone to get Gray-sama's affection. There was simply no one that she thought of that could cause Gray-sama to become jealous, as he already knew who Juvia's heart belonged to. Who could Juvia possibly pretend to date that could make Gray-sama jealous? Well, there was him...but Juvia knew someone else liked him...still...anything to obtain Gray-sama's love! Juvia knew what had to be done! Juvia only hoped Juvia's friend would forgive Juvia.

"You told him you picked Freed?" Evergreen thought out loud. Sure, she never thought of Freed as any more than just a friend, but she could pretend. At least for a little bit. Evergreen knew that she and Elfman had something, and she knew that he thought Freed wasn't a "real man." Chances are that if Elfman thought that she picked Freed over him, the brute's ego would be crushed, and he'd do anything to prove he was more of a man than Freed could ever hope to become. The thought of what that might entail was certainly exciting, and Evergreen could swear that the bathhouse got a few degrees hotter.

"Talking?" Kinana had never really thought to try that before. After All, how does one have a real conversation with a person that can hear one's thoughts? She just assumed that, well, having a conversation with Erik wouldn't really work because would always be able to hear what she was going to say before she could say it. Though Kinana supposed that there were definitely worse ways that she could go about this. Besides, it might be nice to actually talk with Erik rather than him just asking for Arsenic and her saying sure before going to get his drink. It couldn't hurt to try.

The other girls also seemed to be analyzing Mira's story, looking for ways to use her techniques. After a few minutes of contemplating their friend's story, the girls begin to go and get changed, all of them wanting to get home and strategize what they were going to do to get the men of their desires. It would be a long night of planning, and for some, they weren't sure if they could ever pull of their plan with the amount of precision that it required. But they were women on a mission, and they would not be deterred by something as frivolous as sheer impossibility.

Mirajane, realizing what her friends were thinking, tried to talk them out of what they were thinking, but it was too late. They all had a determined look in their eyes, a fire that could not be put out by reason. No, nothing short of absolute defeat would stop these ladies now. The only thing that Mira could do now would be to just sit back and watch the chaos that was undoubtedly going to unfold. Now that she thought about it, this could actually be fun. She actually couldn't wait to see what stupid plans her friends would come up with to get the boys they were after. Her only hope was that she didn't get caught in the fallout.

* * *

><p><strong>So if you haven't guessed this is not going to be a two-shot. It will most likely be more than ten chapters, so now I have this to stress over. But don't worry, part three is already under way! Also, thank you all so much for the reviews! They're what really inspired me to write this chapter as fast as I did. Also, I have a poll open to see what ship I should write a one-shot on. Check it out, and I'll make a short little thing about maybe the top two or three. Thank you all, and have a Supa-day (I made this joke again. Sue me.)<strong>


	3. The Afterparty at Sabertooth

**Hello Fanfiction! Wow. I never thought so many people would read my story. You guys sure seem to like this story, and that makes me so happy! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, all characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**

**Warning: Might be a little OOC, and might include some ship bashing. This takes place after the Tartarus arc, Crime Sorciere has officially joined Fairy Tail, and pretty much every character has meet one another, even the characters not featured in this story. Also, there might be some crack ships, so if you do not like, please kindly leave.**

* * *

><p>At the Sabertooth guild, the party had been going on for several hours now, the time being well past midnight. Many of the brave wizards had fallen and bodies littered the ground, the carnage and destruction had ravaged the once pristine guildhall. There were still several strong warriors who stood tall and march on through the evening. Well, it was more like they were resorting to leaning on whatever they hold on to and stumbling through a drunken haze.<p>

"Dis party is teh best eva!" The Salamander was now nothing more than a hot mess. "Slaberertoolth sure knows how ta throw a festa!"

"It's a _feresta_, stupid!" His now naked friend said. Gray's clothes were gone well before his mind was.

"Yer both wrong!" Gajeel grumbled, smacking their heads. "Levy told me its pronounced _freesta_!"

"Oh!" Natsu exclaimed in sudden realization. If Levy said it, it had to be true. After all, the girl was a genius. "I've been saying it wrong this whole time!" He then started to break down into tears.

Gajeel pulled Natsu into a hugged and stroked the smaller boy's head. "I'm here for you buddy!"

"This party is so MAN!" Elfman said, too drunk to use proper grammar.

"That don't not doesn't no make no sense, not no!" Sting mumbled. He then started laughing like a mad man. Elfman's response was punching sting in the face, sending the smaller man flying across the room where he smashed into Rogue, who was trying, and failing, to hit on Yukino. Both Dragon Slayers passed out upon impact, saving Yukino from having to put up with a drunk Rogue.

As much of a bore sober, stoic Rogue was, Yukino much preferred that Rogue over drunk Rogue. Drunk Rogue was the embodiment of all the emotion that sober Rogue bottled up, and when Rogue drank, he went all in. Needless to say, he was quite a handful, and since Yukino got the short end of the stick, she was the "designated sober person" as Sting put it. Basically, she wasn't allowed to drink in order to make sure that the party didn't get out of head. How she could have prevented that from happening, she didn't know. Instead, she sat in the corner of the room, sober and unhappy. After a few hours of that, Rogue had come up to her and tried to hit on her. As bad as he was at picking up women drunk, he was even worse when he was sober, and that was saying something.

However, Rogue was actually well behaved, at least compared the other powerhouses at the party. The guildhall now had several new windows and doorways, courtesy of Gray and Natsu. The stage had been destroyed in a fight between Orga and Gajeel over who got to sing karaoke first. Rufus had been making the hallucinations he saw in his drunken state come to life. Makarov had grown gigantic before doing a cannonball into the pool, displacing all of the water. Jellal was asking anyone and anything if they would like to see his heavenly body, then blasted them away if they didn't say yes. Cobra nearly poisoned a dozen people. She didn't even want to think about what Cana did. Honestly, the most well-behaved guild members were the Exceeds and the rest of Crime Sorciere, and Crime Sorciere had only stopped by to drop off Jellal and Cobra before going off on a mission!

How Yukino survived this fiasco of a _fiesta_, she wasn't sure. She was beginning to think that she was already dead and she was currently in Hell. But, it could be worse. At least she was entertained, unlike Lucy who did nothing all day. CRASH! Okay, maybe Lucy was the lucky one.

"See Gray, I told you I could hit the vase!" Natsu gloated, proud of his expert marksmanship. He managed to shoot a small vase from thirty feet away, no easy task for someone as inebriated as Natsu.

"Yeah, but I bet you can't Lisanna over there!" Grey shot back as he tried in vain to point at Yukino.

"Hey Lisanna, stop moving around for a sec! I need to settle a bet with this loser!" Natsu called out as he took aim at Yukino.

"No! Please! I'm Yukino, not Lisanna!" Yukino cried as she ran from her seat, desperately trying to get away from the very drunk Dragon Slayer. Oh how she wished she had taken up Lucy's offer to go to Fairy Tail for the day. At least then she wouldn't have to worry about being burned to a crisp. She started to sprint down a hallway as Natsu staggered and stumbled after her.

"You're not Yukino!" Sting exclaimed, as he leaned against a wall. "Yukino's right here," he picked up Rogue and pointed at the Shadow Dragon Slayer.

"Hi, I'm Yukino!" Rogue said in a terrible imitation of Yukino's voice. "I have big boobies," grabbing his chest, "and I totally think that Rogue is the hottest guy in Sabertooth, even though I pretend he isn't. I like all kinds of keys," suggestive wink from Rogue, "and long walks on the beach." The Twin Dragon Slayers started having trouble standing again as they started laughing like Rogue's imitation was the funniest thing that either one of them had ever heard. Yukino made a mental note to kick the both of them where it counts once they woke up in the morning.

As Yukino turned the corner, she was met by a bunch of doors. Without thinking, she ran into the nearest one and locked the door behind her. The room was dark, apparently not having any windows. As she caught her breath she listened to see if Natsu was still following her. After a few minutes, Yukino figured that Natsu fell and passed out, or he just gave up following her. Judging from the crashing that was coming from where she just left, it was probably the latter. The poor girl sighed in relief, finally having some time alone.

Yukino then became curious about the room she entered. She turned on the lights, and was greeted by the sight of Frosch sleeping on a bed. It must be Rogue's room. It was then that Yukino realized that not once had she ever been in her friend's room since she joined Sabertooth. It was...bland, like the man who lived in it. It seemed like Rogue put no effort in customizing his living space in anyway, besides the small desk in the corner of the room. Everything was neat and tidy, something that didn't surprise her, considering who was being talked about.

She walked over to the bed and sat down next to Frosch. She pet the top of the Exceed's head and let herself think about the one thing that was bugging her since Rogue got drunk; did he actually like her? In that way? Surely it was the alcohol talking, but she had to wonder. She had heard that what someone says when they're drunk is actually what they think when they're sober. She also heard that people say things they don't really mean when they're drunk. If only they was a way to tell which was which. It was just too confusing. She sighed as she flopped back on the bed, her legs hanging off the edge.

"Hi, Yukino!" A sleepy, yet cheery voice rang out beside her, making her sit up in surprise. She calmed down when she realized who the voice belonged to.

"Hey, Frosch-sama."

"What's wrong?" The Exceed moved into her lap.

"Nothing..."

"Is it Rogue?"

Yukino was a little more than shocked by how Frosch knew, but she kept her cool. "Why do you ask Frosch-sama?"

"Because Rogue's been talking about you a lot recently and writing in his journal more," he said, point to the leather bound book on the desk.

"He has been acting strange lately..."

"Fro thinks so, too!"

Yukino giggled, "You are too adorable!"

"Fro thinks so, too!"

She laughed as she placed her friend next to her. "Hey," she suddenly realized, "why are you all alone? Where are Lector and the others?"

"They were talking about boring things, so Frosch went to Rogue's room to sleep."

"What kinds of boring things, Frosch-sama?"

"Relationships and love," Frosch told her, his smile smile morphing into a rather sheepish expression, "I don't like to talk about those kinds of things."

Laughing, Yukino told her friend, "Well, Yuki thinks so, too!" The smile returned to Frosch's face.

* * *

><p>After Yukino tucked Frosch into his bed next to Rogue's, something Frosch said Rogue did every night, her adorable friend went back to sleep. Yukino turned to leave, no longer hearing noise from the other room. Something stopped her in her tracks, the book. She was tempted to read it, to learn what Rogue was writing, presumably about her, but she decided against it. It wouldn't be right. She instead made a mental note to ask Rogue about what happened tonight. After she kicked him of course.<p>

And Sting.

They were so going to pay for what they did.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the boys were still partying. Well, trying to party. They were running out of things to break. And things to tease people about. So Sting decided asked Rogue a question. <strong>(A.N. It should be noted that everything said by the characters in this section is slurred, in-cohesive, and somewhat unintelligible, but everyone is surprisingly able to somewhat understand what everyone else is saying. So for the sake of you, the reader, I have wrote what is being said in more understandable, as it would have been a nightmare to read.)<strong>

"So, how much do you like Yukino?

"A whole lot!" Rogue responded without hesitation.

"So why don't you ask her out when you sobered up?" Sting asked, leaning on his friend for support.

"I'll ask Yukino out as soon as you ask out Lisanna!" Rogue shot back, pushing his friend off of him and into Natsu.

"I was working up the nerve to ask her, but she didn't come tonight!" Sting yelled back, bringing all the attention of all the guys that were still left awake to the conversation.

"Now hold on!" Elfman interjected as he got in Sting's face. His breath reeked of alcohol. "Only a real man can date my little sister, and you don't look very manly!"

"Well neither does Evergreen, but you're crazy for her!" Jellal called out from behind the more muscular man.

"Oh please," Gray said beside the bluenette, "the sexual tension between you and Erza is so thick, she could cut it with her dullest sword!"

"Well, not all of us have a girl throwing themselves at us!" Gajeel told the Ice-Make mage. "Some of us need to actually work on a relationship!"

"Oh, like how you're working on your relationship with Levy?" Natsu shot at Gajeel, the Salamander sensing a fight about to break out and he didn't want to be excluded.

"I'm not working on my relationship with her because I don't deserve her! I hurt her too much," Gajeel sighed as he thought back at his and Levy's first meeting. He winced as he remembered what he did. Though, that's not to say that he ever forgot. He tried so hard to make it up to her, but no matter what he did, he kept telling himself that it wasn't enough. It couldn't never be enough.

The same could be said about Jellal. He didn't date Erza because he didn't deserve to be happy. He had to suffer for what he did to his friends. For what he did to her! Jellal wasn't exactly boyfriend material considering all the pain he had put Erza through.

A swift punch to their faces stopped both of their thoughts immediately.

"Are you kidding me?" Natsu told them. "Jellal, Erza talks about you non stop," Jellal perked up a little bit at this, "And Gajeel, Lucy constantly complains about how annoyed Levy is about you still beating yourself up about what you did! Both of guys did those things a long time ago, and the people who haven't forgiven you are yourselves! If you want them to be happy, then you need to just get over yourselves and just ask those girls out already!" This speech, spoken by Natsu no less, would have actually been more touching and moving had he not been burping in the middle of sentences and slurring his words, but Natsu thought he did pretty good. Besides, Gajeel and Jellal seemed to get the gist of it.

"Oh broom~!" Max Alors said, his head on the ground with his butt raised in the air, as though something was inside it. "You know just how I like it~!"

And just like that the moment was gone.

"Lucy told you that?" Romeo asked with a drunken smirk on his face, bringing everyone back from the awkward moment they all just went through. He didn't have too much to drink, but it got them job done. And sober or drunk, he knew better than to engage in activities with the stronger members when they were drunk, so he choose to stay quiet. At least, until now. "What other things has she told you when you guys are alone?"

"Oi! You better hush up Romeo before you end up hurt!" Cobra warned, he too knowing to keep out of the way of his guildmates when they were drunk. He also became rather sociable with everyone over the past few months of being in the guild. "Besides," a grin grew on the Poison Dragon Slayer's face, "do you really deserve that name, considering you've yet to ask out Wendy?"

A blush spread across the young boy's face, but before Romeo could answer, Natsu stepped in. "And he will continue to do so! Wendy is much too young and innocent for a boyfriend!" The look that he had in his eyes were fierce and protective. But how could he not be, when Wendy was like a little sister to him? Gajeel's death glare aimed at Romeo proved that to even get near Wendy, he would have to go through those two. So basically, Romeo would never be allowed near her. Fantastic.

"Hey Cobra!" Gray called out, getting the other man's attention. "What about you and Kinana? She seems to charm you snake!" All the guys in the room burst out laughing as Cobra once again blocked them all out, deciding that now would be an appropriate time to fall asleep.

Now that Cobra was gone, it was like a domino effect, with each boy passing out one after another until it was just Rogue standing. He shuffled to his room where he found Frosch tucked into his bed. He smiled as he kissed the top of his best friend's head before falling on top of his own bed and falling asleep. Tonight was a long tonight, but it was finally over. Well, not entirely. Little did those boys know, that while the day had come to an end, the conversation they had would affect all of them in the following days to come...

* * *

><p><strong>Finished! Ugh, I'm so tired! I need to get more sleep. I got this done really late at night, so this will be posted as soon as I wake up. Anyways, thanks for reading!<strong>

**Song I Recommend This Chapter: Majestic - Wax Fang ****This song is killer! Such and awesome rock-ballad. So emotional.**

**Oh, and I kinda know where next chapter is going to go, but tell me which couple you guys would like a more focused chapter(s) on first. Since this is going to be a cohesive story, definitely more than ten chapters, there will be chapters where more than one pairing is featured, but I will try to give some chapters devoted to just one ship. I'll probably make a poll by the time next chapter is up.**

**Speaking of polls, don't forget to vote on which pairing I should make a one-shot out of! I have some ideas, but I want to know what you guys want to see.**

**Thanks so much for reading and I hope everyone has a Supa-day (It never gets old!)**


	4. The After-Afterparty

**Hello Fanfiction! I'm back with another chapter of Love Game! This is quickly becoming my new favorite thing and I'm glad all of you enjoy it as well! I wasn't actually planning on writing this part, but I know people love to watch, or read, about others remembering what they did while they were wasted. So here you go! When we last left off, everyone had past out drunk.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, all characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**

**Warning: Might be a little OOC, and might include some ship bashing. This takes place after the Tartarus arc, Crime Sorciere has officially joined Fairy Tail, and pretty much every character has meet one another, even the characters not featured in this story. Also, there might be some crack ships, so if you do not like, please kindly leave.**

* * *

><p>The first thing that Sting noticed was the light.<p>

The next thing he noticed was the hangover. Oh man, was it something awful. It was the most painful hangover he ever had. His head hurt, his eyes burned, and he was covered in bruises which made his body ache all over. That probably had nothing to do with the hangover though. As Sting looked around the guildhall, he began to realize that the hangover had _everything_ to do with the bruises. At least the cause of the hangover.

He guessed that he must drank more than he realized. Must have been one hell of a party. His only wish was that he could remember what happened. Then he started to remember, and he immediately began to regret that wish. Now he wishes he _couldn't_ remember. He was embarrassed, and rightfully so. He did admit to all his friends in Fairy Tail and Rogue that he had a crush on Lisanna Strauss. And that the party that happened last night had the ulterior motive of possibly asking her out.

Not that there was anything wrong with Lisanna. In fact, she was perfect. She was funny, beautiful, smart, talented...but he was nervous. They were in different guilds, he was the master of the one he was in, her two siblings were in the one she was in, she used to have a crush on Natsu, he used to idolize Natsu (and he still kinda did)... The list of complications went on and on, distance being the main one.

He couldn't ask Lisanna to leave her friends and family, and he couldn't just abandon Sabertooth. Plus, it would be super awkward with Natsu... Okay, maybe all of the issues were the main one.

But that what was bad about what happened last night. If the other guys remembered the events of the previous evening, and judging by their horrified expressions, they did, then there was no why they were going to let this go. Oh no. Mirajane had influenced them why too much, they just didn't realize it. All of the Fairy Tail guys had a little bit of matchmaker in them, after living so long with the She-Devil.

Fortunately, the others were too preoccupied with what they did last night. It seemed like they were busy worrying about the same thing. That's when the first one of them spoke up. However, the person who did had just walked into the room, a menagerie of emotions displayed on his face. The most predominant was regret, and a whole lot of it.

"I screwed up bad you guys" Rogue said, pulling at his hair as he paced around the room. "I can't believe what I did to Yukino!"

"You mean how you flirted with her all night, and then you did a horrible impression of her whilst groping your chest and calling yourself hot?" Jellal asked, too hungover to be nice, but not hungover enough to not poke fun at his friend.

"Yes, that exactly!" Rogue sighed in exasperation as he dropped down next to the throne at the back of the room. "What am I going to do?"

"You could give up, or jump off a bridge, or move to a different continent and change your name," Gajeel counted on his fingers as he listed of ideas. "Your options are limitless!"

"Not so loud!" Cobra complained hold his hands over his ears to try and block out the sound.

"Just stop using your sound magic then!" Natsu told the other Dragon Slayer. A light bulb seemed to go off in Cobra's head, apparently thinking of that before. A look of relief soon spread across Cobra's face.

"Well, I don't want to run away from my problems! I need to confront Yukino about this," Rogue said as he tried to get back on topic.

"Ugh," Elfman groaned as he sat up from his face-down, spread-eagle position on the floor. "Hangovers are not manly."

"I'll never drink another drop of alcohol again!" Natsu declared right before chugging the half-full bottle he had passed out with in his hands.

"Hey guys," Romeo said, getting everyone's attention, "I think there is a more pressing matter at hand than girls or hangovers."

"And what would that be?" Sting asked.

"Notice the draft?" Romeo put simply.

Sting, now noticing what the boy was talking about, looked around at the guildhall. Or what was left of it. Crap.

* * *

><p>It wasn't as if Sting could hold Fairy Tail completely at fault. Sabertooth was partly responsible for the destruction of the guildhall. Besides, since Sabertooth didn't have the money on hand to fix the guild, Makarov was kind enough to let those displaced by the decimation of the guildhall to stay at Fairy Tail until reconstruction was finished. It wasn't like there wasn't room in the Fairy Tail guildhall for them.<p>

Actually, their numbers were rather small. The members of Sabertooth had dwindled since Sting became master, most leaving because they saw him unfit to lead, others because they did not like being in a guild that was no longer first. After the guildhall's destruction, basically everyone except those who participated in the Grand Magic Games left, now that the guild was disgraced for destroying their guildhall. Apparently, the guild's new values of friendship over power only applied when they were convenient.

So, eight in total. Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Orga, Rufus, Minerva, Lector, and Frosch. Yep. That was it. But that was fine. No one needed those other losers anyways. At least, that's what Sting told himself on the walk to Fairy Tail. However, Sabertooth's remaining members had a little meeting discussing the future of the guild before they left, while they waited for the rest of Fairy Tail to get ready to leave.

Honestly, eight people living in another guild hall could hardly call themselves a guild. And they had a lot of friends in Fairy Tail. Plus, not being a guild master would be a huge weight off of Sting's shoulders... But, the remaining members of Sabertooth and Fairy Tail still had a couple hours of traveling to do. There was plenty of time to make a decision. Instead, there were other things to think about.

Like the conversation that happened last night.

It was going to be a long trip.

* * *

><p>The time had past quickly, and now the group stood at the gates of Fairy Tail, in the middle of the night. The group had thinned out when they got into Magnolia, people going back home to get good night's sleep, as opposed to sleeping on marble floor. The only people at the gate were what was left of Sabertooth and Master Makarov. They did however notice that the lights in the guildhall were still on, meaning that someone was still in there. As they walked in, they were greeted to a surprising sight.<p>

There was a broken table, a bruised, electrocuted, and passed out Freed, a sleeping Laxus, several girls who were sitting at separate tables and seemed to be deep in thought about something, and Mirajane, whom seemed oblivious to what was going on in front of her. Instead, she was working hard at cleaning the table.

* * *

><p><em>Before all that happened...<em>

Freed walked into the guildhall, noticing immediately that it was empty. Well, besides Mirajane and some of the girls, but no one else was there, which was definitely strange, especially considering who his guildmates were. As he made his way to Evergreen, her being the only person he knew very well, he was stopped short by a hand on his shoulder and a gruff voice behind him.

"So you and Kagura?" Freed looked down sheepishly at Laxus' question. "Well, we have a few hours, why don't you explain?" It was more of a command than a request.

Freed sighed, knowing that the coming hours were not going to be very fun. And quite possibly a little painful. Oh joy.

* * *

><p>Makarov sighed as he showed the Sabertooths to the sleeping quarters of the guildhall. Passing Mirajane, he sighed, "I'm not going to ask."<p>

"Good!" She giggled, continuing her work, "I wasn't planning to tell,"

* * *

><p>After they all were situated, Rufus and Orga sharing a room, Minerva and Yukino, and Sting, Rogue, Lector, and Frosch, they all began to start winding down. Except for Sting and Rogue.<p>

"So," Sting said pacing the room they were in, "do you think we should?"

"Why not?" Rogue questioned, he also pacing the room. "There's nothing left of Sabertooth. Plus, the six of us could never come up with the money to pay for the reconstruction of the guildhall!" A cough from Lector. "Sorry guys, the _eight_ of us still couldn't get that type of money. And who would join, considering that the one thing drawing members to the guild in the first place was our title as the strongest. Without that, no one is going to want to join, and nobody who left would want to face the embarrassment that comes along with joining a guild that they just left. Face it. Sabertooth is dead!" Rogue flopped onto his bed, sighing in defeat.

Sting sat down on his bed and sighed in agreement, "I guess you're right. There's nothing that we can do...I'll tell the others in the morning to go searching for a new place to call home. As of tomorrow, all remaining members of the guild will be kicked out, and the Sabertooth guild will be officially disbanded! I'll ask Makarov for the paperwork the next time I see him, but you can remove your guildmark now. It will soon represent only a guild that once was."

They both sat there for a few minutes, before Rogue's guildmark disappeared in a shower of sparkles, and Sting spotted sparkles coming out of Frosch's frog suit. They were officially no longer apart of Sabertooth.

* * *

><p>"Which guild are you going to join?" Sting asked as the two men settled into bed. Though he couldn't see him, Sting could tell that Rogue had a look of intense concentration on his face.<p>

"I was thinking about joining Fairy Tail," Rogue answered after a few minutes. "I don't really know anyone else in the other guilds like I know the people in this guild."

Frosch softly mumbled in his sleep, "Fro thinks so too!" Then he rolled over and went back to sleep.

After a few moments of silence, Rogue asked Sting, "What about you?"

"Same," Sting said, Rogue pretty much summing up what the White Dragon Slayer was thinking.

"Where do you think everyone else will go?" Rogue asked.

"You know," Sting said, turning in his bed to face the voice of his friend, "I have a feeling that they'll join Fairy Tail as well."

Another few minutes of silence. "Hey, you know what this means, Sting?"

"What, Rogue?"

"You'll be in the same guild as Lisanna now."

"Yeah I guess I will be."

"You think you'll ask her out?"

"I'm not sure. I'll like to get settled in first I suppose."

"That makes sense."

Frosch, once again, mumbled "Fro thinks so, too!" He then rolled over and fell asleep again.

It was not long after that both the Twin Dragon Slayers were overcome with drowsiness and gave into the gentle embrace of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The chapter's a little shorter than usual, and the next one might be as well. And I know, I copped out by fixing most of the complications with Stingli, but the awkwardness of Lisanna's previous attraction to Natsu is going to be very prominent. Also, expect a some tying up of loose ends with Sabertooth joining in the next chapter, as well as no explanation of what happened between Laxus and Freed, unless I get a lot of requests to do so, then I might make it into a short one-shot. And I do mean short. Sorry this is taking kind of long, but don't worry, there will definitely be time for everything, so don't worry. And don't expect such quick uploads for a while, but I will try to update frequently. Also, if someone would like to make a cover image for the story, it would be greatly appreciated, and if I get multiple good ones, I might rotate through them.<strong>

**Song I Recommend This Chapter: I'll Take Everything by James Blunt. Such an amazing song, definitely give it a listen if you haven't already.**

**Thank you all for the support, make sure to check out the poll I have up as I need more votes in order to end it, and I hope you all have a Supa-day (no shame).**


	5. The Tiger Transforms into a Fairy

**Hello Fanfiction! I'm back again with a new installment of Love Game! I want to respond to some comments that I feel should be answered or addressed. **

**FlyingDoll4: I know that they're more fun drunk, but I need them sober for story progression. Also, I understand that some people were not so happy with me disbanding Sabertooth, but its better for the convenience of the story, so expect some other characters leaving their guilds to go to Fairy Tail. Besides, no one would like me writing in all the travel every time some of the couples meet. I hope you understand.**

**Bradbaby531: Both of those are great questions. OOC, for those of you who are new to fanfiction, means "out of character," not to be confused with OC, which means "original character." When I say that the story might be OOC, I mean that some characters might behave different than they normally do. As for where "have a Supa-day" comes from, well it is meant to be like my pen name "Supadude51." Its like "have a super day," except with my own little stupid twist. **

**Now that those are addressed, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, all characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**

**Warning: Might be a little OOC, and might include some ship bashing. This takes place after the Tartarus arc, Crime Sorciere has officially joined Fairy Tail, and pretty much every character has meet one another, even the characters not featured in this story. Also, there might be some crack ships, so if you do not like, please kindly leave.**

* * *

><p>The first thing that Rogue noticed was the noise. It was drowned out, but he could tell that was loud.<p>

The next thing he noticed was that he wasn't in bed. At least not his bed. And he was certainly not in his room. He also had on his black pants. Only his black pants.

Drowsiness now completely gone, Rogue jumped out of the bed he was in and carefully made his way out the door. He looked around the hall he entered, noting the familiarity he felt, he couldn't help but wonder if he was still dreaming. That's when he noticed his guildmates in the hall as well. All of them were dressed as if they had just woken up as well.

"Where are we?" Rogue asked cautiously, as he wasn't quite sure whether or not he was asleep.

"Don't you remember?" Rufus asked.

Rogue shook his head.

"We're in the Fairy Tail guildhall, you know, on account of ours being destroyed," Yukino reminded him of the events of the past couple days.

"Hey, Rogue," Orga said, now noticing his friend's state of dress, "where's your..."

"Clothes?" Rogue finished. "Yeah, I'm not really sure what happened to them. I could havve sworn I fell asleep wearing my-"

"Not that!" Yukino interrupt, her face tinged red due to the fact that they were talking about the Dragon Slayer's state of undress. Then her voice was a mix of sadness, worry, and confusion. "He's talking about your guildmark. What happened to it?"

"Oh, that," The events of last night now being replayed in his mind. Rogue tried his best to explain, but it did about as well as he would have done explaining it on a moving vehicle."Um, well, there isn't really an easy way to tell you all this, so, uh, you see..."

Sting was then walking down the hallway, apparently just having taken a shower. He stopped when he saw everyone gathered in the hallway, all of them seemed confused and Rogue didn't have his shirt on. Which meant that everyone saw that his guild mark was gone. Well, no time like the present.

"So...You're all kicked out of Sabertooth, and the guild is now officially disbanded," Sting said bluntly. It sounded so comforting and smooth in his head, like ripping off a bandage, but judging by the looks on his friends faces, it was clear that his words were anything but comforting and smooth.

"What?!" Everyone but the Twin Dragon Slayers and their Exceeds exclaimed. They couldn't believe what they were hearing, but as their guild marks disappeared in a shimmer of light, there was no denying that Sting had disbanded the guild. Rogue, Frosch, and Lector joined Sting over where the white-haired man was standing.

"Listen, I don't want to have a discussion about this," Sting told them before anymore protest could be voiced, "It's already done. I have informed the Magic Council, and it is official. Sabertooth is no more. I'm sorry guys." They all were silent, trying to process what just happened. First, they lost their title as the number one guild. Then, their guildhall was destroyed and all their so-called friends abandoned them. Now, they had no guild at all. They were technically no longer wizards, since they were not part of a guild. Everything seemed to have occurred in a blink of an eye.

"I am not going to tell you guys what to do, since it's no longer my place," Sting continued, "but I recommend that you join another guild. There are a lot of options out there, but Rogue and I are going to join Fairy Tail. You all are welcome to join us, but we both understand if you guys wish to go somewhere else."

Still, no one talked for a minute, all of them seeming to be weighing their options. Finally, Yukino spoke up.

"I think I'll join Fairy Tail as well," Yukino said, walking over to where Sting and Rogue stood.

"My memory does not recall any guild that would be better alternative to Sabertooth than this one," Rufus agreed, joining Yukino.

"I suppose that this will give me more chances to show up Erza," Minerva sighed, though they could all hear the happiness she hid under her nonchalant tone. She too joined Sting and Rogue.

"And I'll have a bigger audience!" Orga exclaimed excitedly as he ran over to his friends and gave them all a gigantic huge that may or may not have broke some bones.

But that didn't matter because they were going to stick together. No matter what hardships came their way, Team Sabertooth would always have each other. And with what was going to happen in the upcoming future, they were going to need each other. Friends are great support for romantic issues.

Linebreak

After they all got their new Fairy Tail guild marks, in the same place and color that their Sabertooth ones were, Team Sabertooth decided to mingle with their new guildmates. Orga was talking with Laxus, Rufus was catching up with Gray, Yukino was talking with Lucy, Minerva was fighting with Erza, Frosch and Lector were hanging out with the other Exceeds, and Rogue was trying to impress Gajeel. Everyone was hanging out with someone. Except for Sting, who was sitting by himself at a table in the corner of the room.

He sat at the table with his eyes closed and his feet up for a couple of minutes, until something started to cast a shadow over him. Thinking it to be someone wanting a fight, he told the person, "Leave me alone before I break you in half. I'm not in the mode to fight."

"Well, I wasn't looking for a fight," a feminine voice replied, "I was wondering if you wanted to talk. You look lonely."

Sting opened one eye and almost fell out of his seat. Standing before him was Lisanna Strauss. Mavis, she was gorgeous. How did she manage to make regular clothes look so fantastic?

"Uh...Sting? You in there?" Lisanna said, waving her hand in front of his face to get his attention.

"Oh! Uh, sorry," Sting said, trying to recompose himself. "So, what's up?"

"Not much," Lisanna told him, sitting down on the seat next to the boy. She turned to face him. "I was just wondering how you were doing. I imagine it must be difficult having your guild disbanded."

"Well, it is hard to adjust, but it's easier when you join an awesome guild."

"Well, a guild is only as awesome as the people who are in it."

"I think you're awesome."

"What?"

"What?"

Sting's heart was racing. Here he was, talking to the girl he was crushing on, making a fool of himself. He felt like he was going to die. Or throw up. One of the two.

"I-I meant _you_ as in _you all_, not _you_ as in _you_. Th-That's not to say that you aren't awesome, cause you are," Sting stammered, floundering to correct himself. What he was correcting? He wasn't sure, but Sting was sure he messed up somehow.

Before Sting could embarrass himself any further, if that was even possible, Lisanna stopped him.

"It's fine," Lisanna laughed. "I get what you mean, and I think you're pretty awesome too."

She did?

"You do?"

"Of course!"

Then she started to lean closer to him. His heart started to race again. The butterflies in his stomach had entered Dragon Force and were smashing against him. Sting had never been so nervous his entire life. Never before had he had a problem with the ladies, in fact there were plenty of women that offered to keep him company...which he totally refused. But now he knew how it felt. To be so close to the person you had romantic feelings for, Sting felt like if Lisanna told him to drop dead, he would without hesitation.

Now she was so close. Their faces were millimeters apart. She brushed her hand through his hair, her eyes never leaving his, and then...she pulled back.

...Wait, what?

In her hand was a ball of fuzz.

"You had something in your hair, so I got it out," Lisanna explained.

"So why did you get so close?"

"I wanted to see what would happen if I invaded your personal bubble."

"Why?" He asked, really confused by the whole situation.

"Because I'm bored, and I guessed you wouldn't mind," She said like it was most normal thing the world.

"You're weird."

"Yeah, well, you're-"

"Lisanna!" The pair heard Mirajane yell from across the room. "You're break is over!"

Turning towards Mirajane's direction, Lisanna yelled back, "Coming!"

Lisanna stood up and told Sting that they should hang out soon before going back to work. Sting sat there in his seat looking like an idiot. He can't believe she had that power over him, and she didn't even know it. Maybe she didn't like him like he liked her. Could that be it? Maybe he should start looking elsewhere for love. Minerva doesn't look half bad, and maybe she'll return his affections.

Maybe…

* * *

><p>Lisanna spent the next couple of hours jumbled from her encounter with Sting. Everything seemed confusing, and Lisanna just wanted to lay down and clear her head. Unfortunately for Lisanna, her sister Mirajane noticed her behavior. Also, she may or may not have been watching the entire thing. She really only called Lisanna back to work because Mirajane saw that her sister was floundering.<p>

"So," Mirajane asked her sister as they were cleaning up the bar after everyone else had left, "what did you do with him?"

"What do you mean?" Lisanna inquired, "With whom?"

"'With whom?' Sting dummy!" Mirajane said, stopping what she was doing to look at her sister. "What were you two doing?"

Lisanna sighed, but she was unable to stop the faint blush creeping up on her face. "Nothing, we were just talking."

"About how many babies you wanted to have?" Mirajane added quickly.

Lisanna stuttered, almost dropping the glass she was cleaning, "W-what?! N-no! We were just having a friendly conversation about how he was dealing with being in Fairy Tail and if he was comfortable with is stay in the guildhall."

"Did you offer to make his stay even more comfortable?"

"Stop!"

Mirajane giggled. "It did look like you were going to kiss him," Mira pointed out.

Lisanna sighed. "Well, I was thinking about it," Lisanna admitted, "but I saw the look on his face. It was clear that he didn't want to. So I pulled off a loose thread from my shirt and I made it look like I found it in his hair."

Mirajane laughed. "Wow, that was smooth."

Lisanna threw the rag she was using at Mirajane, but the older mage dodged it easily. "Shut up! Boys are difficult to deal with. They're dense and they make it hard to be direct. Basically, you can't tell them anything!"

"But their hot."

"True, but are they really worth the effort?"

"In most cases, no," Mirajane said, walking over to her sister and pulling the younger girl into a comforting hug, "but there is going to be one who is. You just need to find him."  
>Lisanna leaned into her sister's hug. "I guess," she sighed.<p>

They both stood there, behind the bar of the guildhall, for a couple of minutes in quiet.

"Unless, of course, you're into girls," Mirajane said breaking the silence.

"No!" Lisanna exclaimed, pushing away from her sister. "I do _not_ swing that way."

"I'm sure," Mirajane said walking back to her work.

"Really, I don't," Lisanna repeated.

"I believe you."

"I mean, not that there's anything wrong with that, it's just that girls aren't really my cup of tea."

"I get it."

"Are you sure? Because it doesn't-"

"Yes, Lisanna," Mirajane half-screamed, "I really believe you! And besides, now you aren't focused on what happened earlier today."

"Huh," Lisanna realized, "I guess you're right. I actually feel a little bit better."

"That's the spirit!" Mirajane said excitedly, finishing her cleaning. "Now come on, let's go home."

Lisanna yawned. "I could use some sleep."

"And while you're sleeping, you can have lots of dreams about you and Sting."

"MIRA!"

* * *

><p>Sting and Rogue climbed into their beds, exhausted from hanging out with their new guildmates. They weren't used to the constant high energy of Fairy Tail for more than a few hours, and the majority of that time was spent drunk. Everything sure was different without alcohol to assist. Being sober also had the additional downside of making forgetting embarrassing moments extremely hard.<p>

"So, what happened to you?" Rogue asked his friend. "Did you talk to Lisanna?"

"i guess you could say that…" Sting trailed off, once again being reminded of the embarrassment he suffered earlier that day.

"Did you get anywhere?"

"Define anywhere?"

"At least a hug."

"We got really close."

"Skin contact?"

"She touched my hair," Sting offered.

"Then you got nowhere," Rogue laughed.

"Well, I'm beginning to think there isn't an anywhere," Sting sighed.

Rogue sat up in his bed to face his friend. "What makes you say that?"

"We got so close, and I could have kissed her, or hugged her, or done something, but I froze up," Sting confessed, sitting up as well. "You'd think that if I wanted her so bad, I would have at least tried, but something pulled me back and kept me in place. Maybe the universe is trying to tell me something."

"Hey," Rogue said, in the most comforting tone he could muster, "the universe doesn't know jack. Besides, I'm sure that deep-down, you were just nervous about making things awkward. You'll get another chance."

"Thanks, man."

"No problem."

There was silence in the room as the Twin Dragon Slayers laid back down. Before either one could completely fall asleep, Sting sat back up.

"I've been thinking about asking Minerva out."

This got Rogue to bolt upright. "What? But what about Lisanna?"

"What about her?" Sting replied.

"I thought we had a conversation about this a few minutes ago."

"Well, yeah, but I've been thinking that Lisanna probably already has someone in mind. So why bother trying to get what I'm never going to? Minerva is just as beautiful, smart, and funny, plus I think she might like me back," Sting reasoned.

"That sounds kinda sleazy," Rogue noted.

"Well, yeah it kinda is, but Lisanna doesn't know I like her, and I don't Minerva knows who I like, so what they don't know, won't hurt them," Sting continued to reason, though it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself rather than Rogue.

"You know what?" Rogue said, throwing his hands up in defeat as he fell back on the bed. "Do what you want. I just want to say that when this backfires, I told you that this was a bad idea."

"Duly noted!" Sting confirmed, flopping back on his bed as well. "Goodnight, Rogue."

"'Night, Sting."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this chapter took so long. IRL I have so busy with science labs a essays, but I took a little time to make this, so I hope you guys and girls liked it. I appreciate you patience. Thank you for all the favorites and follows and favorites, they mean a lot to me. And I'm sorry that this has been a little Stingli heavy, but I promise that next chapter will deviate from this ship. And never fear, I will get back to these two, I just figured you all wanted a little break. I'll give you all a hint for the next chapter: I am feeling a little Ma-guilty for what I am about to do.<strong>

**Check out the poll on my account, tell me what you think, and remember to have a Supa-day!**


	6. The Love Games Truly Begin

**Hello Fanfiction! I was very impressed by the amount of people who read my story so soon after I put it up. I makes me think I must doing something right. I still can't believe how many people are reading this story. I want to thank each and everyone of you guys for your support. You all are the reason why I keep writing this, and it brings me so much joy to know how much you guys like this story. **

**On that note, let's get back to it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, all characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**

**Warning: Might be a little OOC, and might include some ship bashing. This takes place after the Tartarus arc, Crime Sorciere has officially joined Fairy Tail, and pretty much every character has meet one another, even the characters not featured in this story. Also, there might be some crack ships, so if you do not like, please kindly leave.**

* * *

><p>The next day, Sting set to work on his plan, but that isn't important right now. What is important right now is the fact that Mister Lyon Vastia had walked through the doors of Fairy Tail. He seemed to be looking for someone. He scanned the guildhall until his eyes landed on the table that Meredy, Juvia, Lucy, Wendy, Levy, Lisanna, and Erza were sitting at. Lyon's eyes lit up as he walked over to the table.<p>

"Oh my gosh!" Meredy screamed into her hand to cover the sound. Her crush had suddenly showed up, unannounced. And he was walking right towards her, his adorable and devilish smile on his face. Meredy swooned. This was the moment she was waiting for. Lyon walked up to her table...and passed right by her.

Wait...what?

Lyon had walked past Meredy...and stopped in front of Juvia. His smile got even wider as he made a rose of ice and handed it to the blue haired girl.

"Juvia, my love, I've come to take you on a magical date!" Lyon proclaimed, one hand clutching his chest. He had somehow lost his shirt from the moment he walked in to the moment he arrived at the table.

Juvia blushed. "Oh Lyon-sama! You are so considerate!"

Lyon...sama? Wait! Why is Juvia calling Lyon that? And why is Lyon asking Juvia out? Meredy had heard that Lyon's romantic feelings for Juvia were gone. Then why is he here asking her out? This doesn't make any sense! The only reason that Lyon would be here, asking Juvia out...and Juvia blushing and calling him Lyon-sama...it could only mean one thing. But it was too horribly impossible for it to be true. Juvia was her best friend. But, why else would this be happening? It was awful, but there was no other possibility.

Juvia had stolen Lyon from Meredy.

The pink haired girl's mind blanked at this realization, her brain unable to comprehend the betrayal of her best friend. Meredy didn't even realize that the two had left until they were gone for ten minutes. When Meredy did come to her senses, her reaction wasn't pretty.

She was crying and sobbing and growling and roaring all at the same time. It was a very unusual sound. The girls did their best to comfort Meredy, all them understanding what had happened. They were okay, but none of them knew how to cheer up the Maguilty wizard like Juvia did…

Her crying got more intense.

After a good hour of sorrow and a pint of ice cream, Meredy had calmed down enough to think cohesive thoughts and make coherent sounds. Mirajane had joined the group, never one to be left out of relationship issues.

"How could she do this to me?!" Meredy asked. "I thought that Juvia was my friend!"

"I'm not sure why Juvia is doing this," Lucy told the pinkette, "but I'm sure it isn't anything personal…" Lucy didn't really sound so convinced herself.

"I absolutely _is_ personal!" Meredy screamed. She fumed for a couple seconds before regaining what little composure she had before. "At least, I'm taking it personally. She knew I liked Lyon! All of girls did! I just don't get why Juvia would so something so mean. This just isn't her. Or maybe it is and this whole time she was tricking me with the nice act. Maybe she was a no-good, two-timing, crush-stealing, nasty, two-faced, bit-"

"Wait!" Mirajane interrupted. "Before you say something you might regret, think about why Juvia might be doing this."

Meredy thought for a second. "Because she hates me?"

"Of course-" Mirajane started, but she was cut off before she could finish.

"I knew it!" Meredy exclaimed jumping up, a determined and wicked expression adorning her usually happy face. "And I know just how to get back at her!"

With that, Meredy rushed out of the room, impatient to start her plan. The girls looked at each other. They all had a suspicion of what Meredy had planned, and none of them were too fond of the outcome of Meredy's revenge. The only thing that would remain at the end of it would be sadness, heartbreak, and anger. Lots and lots of anger.

* * *

><p>Juvia and Lyon were walking side-by-side at a park, enjoying each other's company. Though not in a way that a romantic couple would usually enjoy each other's company. It was more in a way that two very good friends would. Two very good friends that were currently discussing something devious.<p>

"So you want to pretend date me? Just to get Gray jealous?" Lyon asked.

"Juvia knows that it is not very nice, but Juvia is tired of waiting for Gray-sama to make a move. So Juvia thought that if Gray-sama thought that he had missed his chance, he would try to win Juvia back," Juvia explained sheepishly, slightly embarrassed by her plan. "Juvia understands if Lyon doesn't want to do this."

"It's fine," Lyon assured, "I'll do it. But on one condition."

"Sure!" Juvia chirped.

"I want you to help me win the heart of the lovely Meredy."

Juvia smiled at how nicely things had fallen into place. "Juvia is sure that getting you a date with Meredy won't be too difficult."

"Great!" Lyon shouted as he took Juvia's hand and pulled her back towards Fairy Tail. "We need to celebrate how amazing our first date went with a kiss in front of Gray's face!"

Juvia laughed at how ridiculous Lyon was acting. She knew that he and Meredy would be perfect for each other. They both were...well, a little odd, but in an endearing way. Plus, they both shared a lot of common interests. Juvia thought that there was no way for Meredy and Lyon to _not_ make a perfect couple. Well, besides herself and Gray, but Meredy and Lyon were second on the list of perfect couples.

Then Juvia remembered something. In order for her plan to work, Juvia and Lyon needed to be seen in public where Gray could see the two of them acting as a couple. The problem with that is that it would be possible for Meredy to see the two of them. And Juvia couldn't tell Meredy without the risk of Gray possibly finding out. Perhaps getting Lyon that date with Meredy would be harder than Juvia originally anticipated.

* * *

><p>Meredy marched out of the infirmary and down the steps of the guildhall into the main hall. She had spotted Gray sitting at a table with Natsu, Gajeel, and Jellal. Gray seemed to be in the middle of a nap, and currently had both his feet on the table. He seemed to be ignoring the arguing that was occurring between Natsu and Gajeel, with Jellal attempting to act as mediator.<p>

Perfect. Gray was currently unsuspecting. Now all Meredy had to do was get into position to kiss Gray right when Juvia and Lyon walked into the guildhall. If they walked into the guildhall. For all Meredy knew, Juvia and Lyon could be on a train to the other side of Fiore.

But, there was no time to think about that because right now, Meredy needed complete and total concentration for the perfect execution of her despicable plan to get back at Juvia. The timing needed to be just right so that she got Juvia to see the maximum amount of kiss before Gray tried to stop her. If everything went according to plan, Juvia would be hurt and Meredy would get her revenge.

The door creaked open and Meredy saw Juvia and Lyon standing in the doorway.

It was go time.

* * *

><p>Gray was sitting at a table, relaxing with his feet up. Natsu and Gajeel were arguing over which was better, fishing or rock-n'-roll, and Jellal was trying to keep the argument from turning into a fistfight. In Gray's opinion, the two were so different that they really couldn't be compared to each other. Besides, everyone knew that ice sculpting was the best. Duh.<p>

Gray heard the door opening and looked up to see who it was, his legs dropping off the table. He saw two things. One, Juvia and Lyon holding hands. The second was Meredy walking quickly over to his table. Before Gray could fully process what was going on, two more things happened in what seemed to be slow motion. He saw Juvia and Lyon kiss, and a split-second later, all he saw was pink, and he felt soft lips on his own. It must have been Meredy who was kissing him. He was too shocked to stop her, and when she moved to sit on his lap, he was sure about what he saw. Juvia was definitely kissing Lyon.

For some reason Gray couldn't place, this made him upset. He didn't know why he was upset, but he was. He was upset that Lyon was kissing Juvia, and that realization made him kiss Meredy back. He remembered Lyon telling him that he had a thing for the Maguilty mage, and Gray knew that Lyon was looking. Besides, Meredy wasn't actually that bad of a kisser.

Then Meredy shifted again, so now she could see Juvia and Lyon. That only seemed to make her made and kiss Gray even harder. Gray looked to see that Juvia could now see the two of them kissing as well, and she too deepened her kiss with Lyon. This was starting to get out of hand. At this rate, Gray might actually pass out from lack of oxygen or his might fall off from overuse. He had to put a stop to it. He tried to push Meredy back, but she was determined. So Gray, now desperately wanting out of this situation, grabbed Meredy by the shoulders and pushed her with all his strength. It wasn't easy, but he finally managed to get her off.

He noticed that everyone in the guild was now staring at the two couples, mouths gaping. Lyon, apparently wanting out of the current situation, said a quick good-bye and took off running. Juvia turned and marched back to the girl's dormitory. Meredy had started to get a little teary and rushed up the stairs and dashed into the infirmary. Gray, he just put his legs back up onto the table, and tried to pretend that nothing had happened.

He and Meredy _did not_ kiss, Gray told himself. Juvia and Lyon _did not_ kiss. He _was not_ jealous of Lyon for kissing Juvia. _All of it_ was just a dream.

A very strange and vivid dream, but it was a dream nonetheless.

* * *

><p>Juvia mentally scolded herself once she got back to her room. How could Meredy do something like that? Some friend she was, kissing the guy that she knew Juvia had a crush on. Granted, Juvia did the same thing, but she did it in order to make Gray jealous. Meredy didn't even know that Lyon would come back with Juvia. At least Juvia had a valid reason.<p>

Meredy was an awful person. How could Juvia ever thought that the two of them were friends? Juvia would never be friends with someone that kissed the boy that she liked.

But then, Meredy had never done something like this before. If Meredy did like Gray, Juvia would have thought that Meredy would have at least told her. Maybe something else was going on...

No. There was no way around it, Meredy was trying to steal Gray-sama from Juvia, and Juvia was prepared to play dirty. From this moment on, Juvia would no longer be Meredy's friend! Meredy was so going down!

* * *

><p>Meredy was sitting on one of the beds in the infirmary, surrounded by her friends once again, and this time she was crying worse than ever.<p>

"I can't believe she kissed him!" Meredy cried.

"Yeah, but you did kiss Gray," Erza pointed out. "You can imagine how upset Juvia must be."

"I don't care about her!" Meredy yelled before returning to her sobbing. "It's Lyon. I saw him kissing back. What chance do I have with him now? It's clear that he still likes her. I should just give up and accept that I'm going to live alone."

"Come on Meredy," Mirajane said in a comforting voice, resting her hand on the other girl's shoulder, "I'm sure that's not true. You can't stop trying. I'm positive that something else is going on, and everything will work out in the end."

Sniffle. "I don't believe you."

"Can you at least not sink down to Juvia's level?" Lucy begged. "Things could only get worse."

"I don't care."

"So what are you going to do?" Levy asked.

Meredy thought about it for a minute. "I'm going to convince Gray to pretend to date me, so I can make Lyon jealous and hurt Juvia's feelings."

"That sounds like a terrible plan," Wendy told the older girl.

"Well it's the best one I have, and none of you are going to talk me out of it. Now if you excuse me, I need to freshen up before I tell Gray my plan," Meredy huffed and walked out of the infirmary before the girls could say anything to make her change her mind.

"This will only end terribly," Lisanna sighed.

"Yes, but won't it fun to watch it crash and burn!" Mirajane chirped, a wicked glint in her eyes. "Plus, I'll get to pick up the pieces, so this will be doubly fun for me!" With that, Mirajane left to return to her barmaid duties.

"So...that was weird," Lucy said to no one in particular.

"No kidding," Levy agreed.

"Hey girls," Lisanna said after thinking for a moment, "I've been thinking."

"About what?" Erza asked.

"Now that I've seen what could happen if you wait too long to ask someone out, I've was thinking about just asking Sting out. Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Considering how dense male Dragon Slayers are when it comes to love," Lucy said, speaking from personal experience, "I would say that asking him out is going to be your best option."

"Besides, I'm sure he'll say yes," Wendy added. Levy and Erza both nodded in encouragement.

"Okay then," Lisanna said, heading to the door, "wish me luck!"

She opened the door, prepared to ask out her crush, and was met with a heart crushing surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>So I bet you can guess what's going to happen next. Don't worry though, I am trying not to focus too much on these two, so the next chapter will not be completely about Sting and Lisanna. Tell me what pairing I should have as a part focus in the next chapter.<strong>

**Also, should I stick with writing short chapters and short posting times, or long chapters with long posting times. I kinda like doing short chapters because it enables me to add more drama and suspense to the story, but if you guys and gals want longer chapters, I think that I can try to do some. Just let me know.**

**Thanks so much for the positive feedback, check out the poll on my page, and remember to have a Supa-day.**


	7. A God and Dragon Discuss a Flame

**Hello Fanfiction! I can't believe the kind of support that this story is getting. I never could have dreamed that so many people would like my writing. Anyways, I took your feedback to heart and decided to put some focus on a ship that didn't have too much focus. I hope that you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, all characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**

**Warning: Might be a little OOC, and might include some ship bashing. This takes place after the Tartarus arc, Crime Sorciere has officially joined Fairy Tail, and pretty much every character has meet one another, even the characters not featured in this story. Also, there might be some crack ships, so if you do not like, please kindly leave.**

* * *

><p>While Juvia's and Meredy's love problems arose, Sting's plan was still in motion. If you could consider what he had in mind a plan. Basically, he was going to get Minerva alone and ask her out, which was technically a plan, but it wasn't much of one.<p>

When Meredy stormed up to the infirmary, Sting made his way over to Minerva who was currently talking to Mirajane at the bar.

Knowing that he couldn't ask out Minerva while Mirajane was there, Sting thought of something quick.

"Hey Mirajane," Sting said, approaching the bar and sitting down next to Minerva, "I think I saw Meredy run up to the sick room. I'm pretty sure it has to do with boys."

Sting knew what he was doing, as Mirajane did exactly what he expected her to do.

"What?!" Mirajane exclaimed, dropping what she was doing. She wasn't sure if she heard him right.

"Yeah," Sting continued, "she seemed pretty upset that Juvia was going on a date with Lyon."

"WHAT?!" Mirajane cried out before dashing up stairs to sort out her friend's love troubles.

Now that they were alone, Sting made his move on Minerva.

"Hey," Sting said, nodding his head at the girl sitting next to him.

Minerva rolled her eyes, knowing that Sting was up to something stupid. "What is it, Sting?"

"Oh come on, Minerva," Sting scoffed at her annoyed tone. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out for lunch or something."

Minerva cocked her head in confusion. "Like, on a date?" Her tone conveying that she still wasn't sure about exactly what was going on.

"Yeah," Sting confirmed.

Minerva blinked. "No."

This caught Sting of guard.

"But why not?" Sting whined, his cocky attitude gone.

"Because you don't really want to go out with me is why not," Minerva said, seeing right through him.

"What makes you say that?" Sting asked. He couldn't believe she saw right through him.

"Because I've seen the way you look at Lisanna," Minerva told him, her eyes dropping their gaze from Sting to look at the floor. She almost sounded...resentful? "You're clearly in love with her. So I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but I don't want to be apart of it."

Sting moved a little closer to her.

"I'm not playing any games. I don't feel that way about Lisanna anymore. I've moved on." He took her hands in his own. "Right now, I just want to be with you." He sounded sincere and sympathetic.

"Really?" Minerva asked.

"Really," Sting confirmed, but she still didn't seem too convinced. "I'll tell you what, you let me take you out for lunch, and if by the time we get back to the guild, you still think I'm not serious about this, then we'll never talk about this again."

Minerva thought about it for a minute. A free lunch did sound good…

"Deal!"

Sting's face light up. "Great!" He stood up, taking her with him. "Now come on, I where they serve the most amazing burgers!"

With that, Sting pulled Minerva along to their date.

Meanwhile, Meredy was still being comforted.

* * *

><p>"Wow!" Minerva exclaimed in delight. "This burger is amazing."<p>

Sting had a smug look on his face. "I told you they were awesome."

Minerva rolled her eyes. "I never said I didn't believe you."

"You didn't have to," Sting said, leaning back into the booth they were sat at, "I could tell."

"Alright, fine, you got me," Minerva laughed, putting down her burger before putting her hands up in surrender, "I didn't believe you. But can you blame me? After all, you idea of awesome tends to be a little skewed."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah-huh. Like the time you said that the eight of us should check out the world's brightest light lacrima."

"The light was so delicious though."

"How about when you dragged us to go see The Feather Boa Museum?"  
>"Hey, feather boa's are awesome!"<p>

"Or what about the time when you told us that we were going to the largest mall in Fiore?"

"That was fun."

"Yeah, for you. You got to shop for new vests and jackets, but we were stuck having to hold all your stuff. We didn't even get to buy anything."

"What isn't awesome about those things?"

Minerva burst out laughing. "You, Sting Eucliffe, are the biggest dork ever!"

Sting pouted. "No I'm not, I'm the coolest guy ever!"

"Says who?"

"Lector."

More laughing.

Sting sighed, his face burned with embarrassment. "If you're done mocking me, I've finished eating, so let's pay the bill and go."

Minerva calmed down to just giggling. "Oh, come on! I thought you were having fun!"

"Well, fun's over," Sting huffed.

"But I didn't get to finish eating," Minerva complained, "I thought you were a gentleman."

"Not to people who make fun of me."

"Oh, Sting," Minerva giggled, "you know I'm just teasing."

"Yeah, but you don't have to have so much fun doing it," Sting grumbled.

"Come on," Minerva said, patting his back before getting up, "let's go so I can give you my answer."

Sting looked up. "But, what about your burger?" He asked, confused about why she was filling to leave before getting it wrapped up.

"Meh, I was just being nice when I said it was amazing. It was honestly mediocre at best," Minerva shrugged before laughing again at Sting's dumbstruck expression. She walked out of the restaurant and continued to laugh outside, waiting for Sting to pay the bill.

Sting sighed and payed at the front counter before joining Minerva outside. They started walking back to the guildhall, Minerva laughing and Sting grumbling.

Meanwhile, Lyon had just kissed Juvia and Meredy had just kissed Gray.

* * *

><p>Sting and Minerva entered the guildhall and sat down at the bar. Minerva's laughing was now petering off again. Apparently, Sting's expression was that hilarious. Sting was still grumbling.<p>

"Are you done now?" Sting asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Minerva nodded, "I'm done."

Sting stared at Minerva for a moment before asking, "So...how was it?"

"The date?" Minerva asked.

Sting nodded.

"Honestly, I haven't had that much fun in a while," Minerva confessed.

Mirajane walked out of the infirmary and went back behind the bar.

"So, do you want to go out again next time?"

Minerva smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Sting rubbed his shoulder. "I'm honestly not really sure what to do now. I've never really dated before."

Minerva had a devilish smirk. "Oh, I have an idea."

Before Sting could even ask what she was talking about, he was pulled into a kiss. It was magical. Sting was certain that he stopped breathing at one point. He also heard some doors opening, a shriek, some sobbing, and some doors slamming, but he wasn't too sure about that. The kiss seemed to go on for eternity. A blissful and wonderful eternity where everything was sunshine and rainbows. And then it was over. If Sting were to die right then, he would be totally okay with it.

"Well," Minerva asked after they caught their breath, "how was it?"

At some point during the kiss, Mirajane had left.

"That was amazing," Sting sighed contently.

"Even more amazing than The Feather Boa Museum?" Minerva asked, trying to hold back her laugh.

"And the moment's over!" Sting exclaimed, a pout once again adorning his face.

Sting crossed his arms over his chest while Minerva leaned against him, laughing with tears in her eyes.

Still, Sting was happy.

Very happy indeed.

* * *

><p>Back in the infirmary, there was a girl who was bawling her eyes out. However, this time it was Lisanna Strauss. She actually looked worse than Meredy had.<p>

"I have the worst luck with boys!" Lisanna sobbed.

"No you don't," Mirajane told her, bring her sister into a hug.

"Yes I do! Every boy that I like ends up falling for another girl!" Lisanna screeched, pushing against her sister. Lisanna's sadness and anger were currently overpowering her reason.

"You mean Natsu?" Lucy asked looking down, guilt evident on her face. Lucy wasn't dumb. She saw the looks that Lisanna given Natsu in the past, and she knew that Lisanna used to have a crush on Natsu. Lucy also suspected that Natsu used to have a small crush on Lisanna as well, and now Natsu...well, Lucy wasn't sure about what her relationship was with Natsu.

Did Natsu love Lucy?

Did he see her as just a friend?

Lucy wasn't sure, but she was sure that Natsu's feelings for Lisanna were not what they used to be. And it was all because Natsu met Lucy. No matter how Lucy spun it, she had stolen Natsu from Lisanna, even with a platonic relationship.

Lisanna calmed down a little bit, seeing her friend about to beat herself up.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I've gotten over it," Lisanna told the Celestial wizard, "now that I've met...met...STING!"

More sobbing.

Mirajane's shirt was now thoroughly soaked.

"I'm sure that there are other guys out there," Mirajane told her sister, "and besides, you've gotten over Natsu, and you've liked him a lot longer than Sting. So you'll get over Sting in no time."

Lisanna looked up at her sister and sobbed, "But Sting was different. I had so much fun hanging out with him, and he was funny, and interesting, and he cared about how I felt, and he always knew how to make me smile, and even if he was a little dense, I felt like we had a special connection. I actually thought that he liked me back...and...and…"

Even more sobbing.

There was no way that Mirajane's shirt could get any more wet, even if it was made out of water.

"You know, it kinda sounds like you're describing Natsu," Levy observed.

"What do you mean?" Lisanna asked in between sobbs.

"I think that the reason why you liked Sting was because he reminded you of Natsu," Levy told her.

"But Sting was different! I've never felt like that before!" Lisanna cried. "I'll never love again!"

Mirajane hugged her sister even harder.

"Do you wanna go home?" Mirajane asked.

Lisanna nodded.

"Alright, I'll walk you home," Mirajane stood up, holding Lisanna close. "You girls can go back, I've got it from here."

With that Mirajane and Lisanna headed back home, and the rest of the girls headed back down to the guildhall.

* * *

><p>The girls sat down at their table. They stared at Sting and Minerva for awhile before Erza went up to go talk to them. Not wanting to be around when Erza inevitably started a fight, Levy and Lucy left to go somewhere safe. Before Wendy could follow them, someone sat down at her table.<p>

"Hey, Wendy!" The newcomer announced cheerily.

Wendy looked at the person, and her face lit up.

"Chelia?! What are you doing here?! You didn't tell me you were going to be in Magnolia!" Wendy stood up to hug her friend.

"Well, it was a last minute kind of thing and I wanted to surprise you."

"Did you come here with Lyon?"

"Yeah, but I stopped at some of the stores to see if I wanted something, but I couldn't find anything that peeked my interest."

"Well, I'm glad you're here!" Wendy exclaimed, tightening the hug before letting go. "Was there anything you wanted to do?"

"I actually just wanted to hang around the guildhall," Chelia confessed. "I've heard many interesting stories about the things that happen here on a regular basis, and I wanted to see some of them."

"Well, if we stay here for about five minutes, I'm sure something's bound to happen."

So they made small talk, waiting for a fight or something to break out before another person came to the table.

"Hey, Wendy!" Romeo said. Wendy hoped that Romeo didn't notice the blush on her face. "Who's this?" He asked, nodding in Chelia's direction.

"Oh, right! You two have never really met," Wendy realized. Even though most of the guilds have interacted more in the recent months, any time that Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale had interguild events, either Romeo or Chelia couldn't be there, so this was really their first time officially meeting each other. "Romeo, this is Chelia from Lamia Scale. Chelia, this is Romeo."

The two shook hands.

"Hi."

"Hey."

The handshake lasted a little too longer for Wendy's liking.

"So, I justed wanted to come over and say hi before I left with Natsu," Romeo said, scratching the back of his head. "We're going fishing so I might be gone all day."

"Well, have fun!" Wendy called after Romeo as he headed out the door where Natsu was waiting, her blush fading slightly. Wendy waited for Romeo to leave before turning her attention to Chelia.

"What are you doing?" Wendy asked, trying her best to keep her emotions in check.

"I was just doing some harmless flirting is all," Chelia responded innocently. "He isn't taken is he?"  
>Wendy acted on an impulse not wanting to go through what she just witnessed with Meredy and Lisanna.<p>

"Yes," Wendy said very quickly, "I'm dating him."

Chelia looked surprised.

"Really? You're only twelve. Don't you think that's a little young to be dating?"

"I'll remind you that I'm thirteen, and we've been taking things slow," Wendy huffed.

"Have you even kissed him yet?" Chelia asked.

Wendy paused.

"Well, not yet."

"Exactly how slow are you taking things?"

"Very slow."

"You two aren't dating, are you?" Chelia had a huge smirk on her face.

Wendy sighed, "No."

Chelia's smirk quickly changed into an excited grin.

"This...is...perfect!" Chelia exclaimed.

"How?" Wendy asked, thoroughly confused.

"I've always wanted to help someone with _**love**_, and this is my chance! Besides, I could tell right away that you liked him."

This only caused Wendy to become even more confused.

"Then why were you flirting with him?"

"I just wanted to be sure," Chelia giggled. "Besides, he's much too young for my taste."

Before Wendy could even think of a response, Chelia grabbed Wendy's hand and started to pull her out of the guildhall. Something about them needing to come up with a strategy to get Romeo's attention. Wendy was just worried that Chelia might make things worse, and with everything that has happened recently, Wendy feared that she was right.

Oh, so very right.

* * *

><p>Sting and Minerva were talking about where they should have their next date when Erza walked up to them, her presence ending their conversation. Erza shot a look at Minerva, telling the other girl that Erza wanted to talk to Sting alone. While normally Minerva wouldn't back down easily to Erza, the redhead seemed to have an aura of overwhelming anger around her, and Minerva really liked living, so she picked the best option and decided to leave.<p>

Erza then turned her attention to Sting, who was currently looking for an opening to leave, but Erza blocked all of his exits. Well, except for jumping behind the bar, but something told Sting that was something that Erza wasn't going to make possible.

"Where do you get off?" Erza asked, the sharpness of her steel blades being embodied in her voice, causing Sting to flinch.

"What do you mean?" Sting said, attempting to put on a calm facade, which wasn't really working.

"How could you break Lisanna's heart like that?" Subtly wasn't really one of Erza's strong suits.

"How do I do that?"

"You strung her along, then you go off and starting dating someone else!"

"I wasn't stringing anyone along!" Sting yelled, standing up. "She doesn't even like me like that!"

"Yes she does, and right now she is heartbroken and it's all your fault!" Erza shot back, getting more emotional than Sting could ever remember her getting.

"Really?" Sting asked, calming down a bit as he sat back down on the stool.

"Yes," Erza said, most of her anger gone now as well, "and I don't care if you decide to stay with Minerva or not, but you need to talk to Lisanna. She's really broken up, and I think that if you talk to her, she might feel better. You don't have to do it now, in fact I really don't recommend it, but soon."

Sting was looking at the ground now, struggling to decide what to do. Erza started to walk away before remembering something she forgot to say.

"Oh, and Sting," Erza called over her shoulder, grabbing Sting's attention, "I wouldn't go near the bar until you fix this. Otherwise, Mirajane might rip out your throat!"

Sting paled as Erza walked away laughing, leaving the boy unsure about whether or not Erza was joking about that. But, just to be safe, Sting decided that he would heed Erza's warning.

He liked having his throat attached to his body.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that I posted this later than last time, but I've been busy with school and Stage Crew. I've also been experiencing a little bit of a writers block, so I want to know some of the ideas that you guys and girls have. What ships should I focus on next? I have a basic plan for the problems that each one will face, but I want to know which ships you would like to see. I'm planning on moving to the next day in the next chapter, or at the very least, focus on a pairing that won't be affected by the events that happened in the last couple of chapters. I'm also planning on leaving Sting and Lisanna alone for awhile, as they have suffered enough.<strong>

**Thanks so much for reading, check out the poll on my page, and remember to have a Supa-day!**


	8. A Meeting and Important Conversations

**Hello Fanfiction! I know that I missed Valentine's Day, but I had gotten my wisdom teeth removed on the 13th, so I was kinda out of it for the weekend. Even now, I still cannot eat anything harder than mush, so it still sucks a little bit. I promise I'll write something for Valentine's day, but I may only be able to post it by Saturday at the earliest, so that sucks. **

**Anyways, I've looked at the comments, and I think that I've picked out some good pairings for this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, all characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**

**Warning: Might be a little OOC, and might include some ship bashing. This takes place after the Tartarus arc, Crime Sorciere has officially joined Fairy Tail, and pretty much every character has meet one another, even the characters not featured in this story. Also, there might be some crack ships, so if you do not like, please kindly leave.**

* * *

><p>Elfman looked around the park, checking to see if anyone from the guild was nearby. Once he was sure that the coast was clear, he headed over to a bench in the corner of the park where a hooded figure was sitting. The person's entire body was covered by a huge cloak, and his or her face was almost completely obscured. Elfman sat down on the far end of the bench and looked away from the person.<p>

"So, do you think we should tell them?" Elfman asked the hooded figure without look at the person.

"No," a feminine voice said from beneath the hood, "not yet."

"But this has been going on for months now," Elfman complained, "we have to tell them eventually. Besides, I've noticed that Mirajane has been more interested than ever before about who people in the guild love. She's going to find out one way or another. It's better that we let everyone know on our own terms."

"I just want what we have to stay private for just a little bit longer," the mysterious person sighed.

"I know you do, but we should at least tell Mira, if only to get her off our case."

"Alright. But _just_ Mirajane. We can tell everyone in a week, okay? I just want this to just be our thing for just one more week," the hooded person sighed in defeat.

Elfman scooted closer to the person and held her close. He kissed the top of her head through the hold and smiled. "Anything to make you happy."

They both sat there in that position for awhile, the girl was happy that Elfman couldn't see her face, because she was blushing like crazy. She loved Elfman, and she wasn't embarrassed to be seen with him. It was just that she knew that her guildmates would constantly annoy the both of them if they knew what was going on between them.

So they both agreed to sneak around for awhile, at least until they were sure about what they were doing, because for awhile, it was mostly just one-night flings every now and again. It eventually turned into something more, but their relationship was very on-again/off-again. It wasn't until recently that their relationship became stable, but by that point, sneaking around was just second nature in their relationship.

Elfman then stood up, taking the smaller girl with him.

"Come on, we're going to miss our train. I don't want to be late for our dinner reservation. And when we come back, we'll tell Mira."

The girl looked up at him, the hood fell off and revealed her face.

"Yeah," Evergreen said with a smile, "let's go enjoy our dinner."

"I love you, Ever."

"I love you too, Elf."

* * *

><p>Lucy walked into her apartment and locked the door behind her. She, very gently, placed her keys on a table and sat down on her bed. She was determined to forget about everything that happened at the guild today. Thankfully, she knew that Natsu was fishing with Romeo, so she could be alone for awhile. It was going to be nice to relax in her apartment without Natsu there to bother her.<p>

"Hey, Lucy!" an, in her opinion, annoying and high-pitched voice chirped from underneath her covers.

"Happy," Lucy groaned in extreme annoyance, "why are you in my house? I thought you would be fishing with Natsu and Romeo. And how did you know that it was me and not someone else?"

"Well, you're the only one who ever actually uses the door," Happy explained, jumping off of Lucy's bed. He flew over to her fridge and started looking around. "Besides, Natsu said that he and Romeo would be talking about boring stuff, so I left."

"Boring stuff?" Lucy wondered out loud. "That doesn't sound like Natsu."

"Hey, Lucy?" Happy asked, poking his head out from behind the refrigerator door. "Do you have any fish?"

"No, Happy." Lucy sighed. "I don't have any fish because you and Natsu are the only two who will eat it. And I don't want to give you guys anymore reasons for breaking into my place."

"Well, you should get some," Happy said, closing the fridge and rejoining Lucy on her bed. He seemed to have ignored everything Lucy said past "no."

They sat next to each other for a while, Happy curling up in order to take a nap, before Lucy was reminded of something.

"Hey, Happy?" Lucy asked softly, not wanting to disturb Happy if he was asleep. Sure, she didn't like it when he broke in, but he was still a friend that she had some respect for.

"Yeah?" Happy responded without opening his eyes.

"You said before that Natsu and Romeo were going to be talking about boring stuff. What did you mean?"

"Oh," Happy said as he sat up, "I think that Natsu said something amount wanting to talk to Romeo about 'having romantic feelings for someone in the guild', or something. He sounded pretty serious about it, too. But, it didn't really concern me or sound interesting, so I left."

A knot began to form in Lucy's stomach, but she ignored it.

"What would Natsu know about romantic feelings?" Lucy asked with a little laugh in her voice.

"What you mean by that?" Happy frowned, upset that his best friend was being talked bad about.

"I mean that Natus is one of the densest people I know," Lucy explained. "It's just a little weird that he, out of all people, is going to be the one to explain love to someone."

"Well, I know that he's a little dense," Happy admitted, "but you'd be surprised. Natsu's a lot more caring and observant than he let's on."

"So why does he act so dumb if he really isn't?"

"I think that it has something to do with losing Igneel," Happy guessed, his eyes drooping low to his head. "I think that ever since he lost Igneel, Natsu has been afraid of losing someone else important to him, so he acts dense so that he doesn't become attached to anyone. After we thought that Lisanna died, Natsu was devastated, and they weren't actually together. If Natsu lost someone that he loved, I'm not sure what he'd do. So, I think that he stops himself from actually loving anyone in order to protect himself."

The two remained silent after that, depression settling over them.

"He does know that if anything like that did happen, he'd have his friends to support him, right?" Lucy asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm not sure," Happy admitted, "but it would take someone special enough to convince him of that."

"Someone like…" Lucy thought out loud, now wanting to do nothing else than help her friend.

"You?" Happy suggested after thinking for a moment.

"What do you mean me?" Lucy asked incredulously.

"Well, he does like you a lot," Happy started standing up next to Lucy, "and you like him back, so you guys would be perfect for each other!"

Lucy looked down at Happy who was now completely stood up.

"Well, liking someone isn't the only thing that is needed to make a relationship work," Lucy tried to reason. It wasn't like the thought of dating Natsu was a bad one. It was the thought of Happy setting the two of them up that had Lucy worrying.

"But you do love him in a 'more-than-friendly' way, right?" Happy asked in confirmation. While he acting like his usual annoying self, there seemed to be some seriousness in his words.

"I guess, but-"

"I knew it!" Happy exclaimed. All remnants of the sadness that was in the room minutes ago was destroyed by this point.

"But," Lucy interjected louder this time, "I don't want to make things weird between us. I mean, what if I tell him how I feel, and he laughs at me? Or, he says that he isn't interested? What if he loves someone else? There are a lot of things that need to be considered before I do anything."

"You mean, 'before we do anything,'" Happy corrected.

"No," Lucy shook her head, "I meant what I said. If I am going to ask Natsu out, it's going to be without your help."

"But-" Happy started.

"No!" Lucy cut him off. "I do not need your help. Besides, I already thought of a way to get Natsu to notice my feelings."

This had Happy intrigued.

"Alright," Happy admitted defeat, "but how about we make a deal? You do your plan, or whatever, but if it fails, you have to let me help you. Deal?"

Lucy thought about it for a moment. It wasn't like if her plan failed, anything Happy could would make things between her and Natsu any worse than they would be.

"Fine," Lucy finally agreed, "but I get to veto any part of your plan I don't like."

"Deal!" Happy exclaimed jumping up in glee.

"And Happy?" Lucy asked, getting his attention.

"Yeah?" Happy stopped jumping to look at his friend.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

* * *

><p>Natsu and Romeo were sitting side-by-side at pond. They were sitting with their feet in the water, fishing poles in hand, but neither one of them really seemed to be concentrating on their lines. Another issue was occupying their thoughts.<p>

"So," Natsu said, placing his fishing pole beside himself, "let's not avoid the issue any longer."

"I'm not really sure how this is an issue, Natsu," Romeo told the older fire mage. "I mean, Alzack and Bisca got married and had Asuka. Nothing bad happened to them, so what's so bad about having a relationship with someone from the guild."

"Okay, so sometimes everything works out okay," Natsu admitted, "but Alzack and Bisca aren't getting into trouble all the time."

"They fought against Phantom Lord, the Oracion Seis, the dragons, and Tartarus," Romeo reminded his friend of all the battles Alzack and Bisca had fought in. "They get into plenty of trouble."

"But they're never the ones who are in the middle of everything," Natsu pointed out. "Sure, they help out as much as anyone else in the guild does, but they're not like Wendy." This had successfully gotten Romeo's full attention. "Wendy has always been on the thick of almost every single thing that Fairy Tail has done since I first met her, and very rarely was she not in imminent danger. I'm sure that there were times that she thought that she wouldn't make it out alive, and I'm positive that there will be times that like in the future. The fact of the matter is that, there is no guarantee that when she goes on an adventure that she will make it back alive."

"But she and I never go on jobs without each other anymore," Romeo interrupted, "so if she was in danger, I would be there to protect her."

"And if you can't?" Natsu asked.

"Are you trying to say that I'm not strong enough to protect her?" Romeo shot back as he stood up above Natsu. The older boy stood up in response.

"No," Natsu's annoyance was starting to get the best of him as small flames materialized around his clenched fists, "I'm trying to say, what if you come upon a situation where you are forced to let her go? If the fate of the whole world rested upon the loss of her life, would you be able to lose her?"

"That never seemed to be a problem for you," Romeo remarked, "you always seem to save the world and Lucy when that problem arises, so I don't think that you are in a position to say anything about sacrificing the one you love."

Natsu's anger lessened a tiny bit and he let out a sigh in defeat.

"I guess you're right," Natsu conceded, "but all of those times, I just got lucky. Lucy could have died, I acted reckless, and it just so happened to pay-off. But if Lucy did die, I would be able to move on because there is nothing serious between us. It's one thing to lose a friend, but it's a whole lot worse to lose the one you love. If Lucy and I were dating, and she died, even if it was for the safety of the world, I don't think I would be able to move on."

"So, if Lucy died and you two were dating, you wouldn't be able to get over it, but if she died now, when you aren't dating, but you still love her just as much, you'd be fine?" Romeo summed up, feeling very confused.

Natsu could tell that Romeo wasn't understanding what he was trying to say.

"What I mean is, it's easier to deal with loss if you aren't personally involved with the person," Natsu tried to explain as best he could. "It would be easier to lose a best friend rather than a girlfriend. Plus, your judgment isn't as clouded by friendship as it is by love. Are you understanding what I'm trying to say?"

Honestly, Romeo wasn't sure if even Natsu understood what he just said, but the teen got the gist of it. Romeo really just wanted this conversation to be over.

"I understand," Romeo affirmed, "but I still want to try to make a relationship work between us."

"That's something else I wanted to talk about," Natsu's tone got more threatening, "If I even suspect that you aren't treating Wendy right, you will witness the full wrath of a dragon. Understood?"

Romeo nodded nervously, as he had seen what Natsu was capable of when he was fighting someone that made him upset. No way did Romeo want to be on the receiving end of Natsu's rage.

"Good!" Just like that, Natsu was back to his usual, cheery self. "So, unless you want to fish some more, you can go. I on the other hand am going to try and catch me and Happy some dinner."

But Romeo had left long before Natsu had finished speaking, not the Natsu really noticed. He was much too focused on catching something to eat. He didn't think about the conversation he and Romeo just had, or even people that were brought up in said conversation.

He just sat back and continued fishing.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I'll admit, this chapter got a little messy towards the end, but what can I say. Writing extremely gushy and meaningful scenes aren't really my forte, but I gave it my best shot.<strong>

**Also, I want to see more feedback from you guys. Send me ideas for things that you want some of the pairings to do, or what pairings you guys and gals want to see next. I tend to work better if I know what you guys and gals want to see. **

**Thank you all for reading, check out the poll on my page, and remember to have a Supa-day!**


End file.
